Captured
by Skywalkercrow
Summary: The capture of Darth Vader was monumental to the Rebellion. A continuation of The Force Unleashed II.
1. The Aftermath of the Capture

**Author's Note: **I've changed a bit from the games, added the clone wars and Rebels to the timeline; removed Vader's stupid prison they put him in for something more realistic, Got rid of the desux ex machina (seen in literally every continuation fic) that is Boba Fett trailing after Vader's capture, toned down Galen's OPness, added realism to Juno and Galen's relationship

Something I've always wanted to write, I've never read a continuation of the game I liked, and although the game's plot was_ lacking_ I still have a lot of nostalgia for it

**Chapter Summary**: _The_ _Aftermath_ _of_ _the_ _Capture _

• _Darth Vader is captured by the Rebellion and kept alive for interrogations. However, a discovery leads to him being kept alive for more then just that. _

_His apprentice, Galen Marek, has to deal with his former master's rude and controlling attitude towards the woman he loves if he wants to get an answer to his questions._

* * *

The capture of Darth Vader was monumental to the Rebellion.

Although, there was quite the debate about what to do with him. The first topic the Rebellion's council had to decide on was whether or not to break whatever Lord Vader was out of his armor— And they had to decide quickly. Because the threat of the Jedi Galen Marek and the injuries Vader sustained may not keep him complacent for long. A force suppressant was needed in order to ensure his captivity, and it was not possible to put one on him with his bulky armor in the way.

The surface diagnostics they were able to perform in a quick manner while Darth Vader was secure stated a lot of things previously unknown. Things that would prove to be valuable in keeping him alive so that they could interrogate him later. One of those things being, the most necessary feature of the armor was its constant supply of purified air.

That could be easily replaced.

Although, no one was positive on exactly what would occur when they did remove him from it— especially after their discovery of its life support purposes, they decided to take that risk.

Darth Vader would be significantly less dangerous without his armor. Therefore, it was worth the chance of him dying due to something unforeseen. It was not as if they weren't planning on executing him when he was no longer useful. Ultimately, the council decided, Vader would be better off dead than escaped.

* * *

Approaching his former Master's cell was nerve racking.

Special access, the council had given it to Galen Marek and Rahm Kota to visit Darth Vader whenever they pleased. That was the least the Rebellion could do for the two people that brought him in. Still it took Gaken a full day before pulling enough courage together to come face to face with his tormentor, his former master.

Galen did not sense anything in the force, no matter how close he came to Vader's location. Almost as if he was not there at all. It was somehow worse than his usual boiling oppressive force presence. He could not even gauge what Vader's general emotions were. Although, Galen knew this was because of the extra precautions taken to ensure Vader would remain captive— Old force blocking technology from the Separatists would ensure that— it was still unnerving.

To Galen, his senses told him Vader was dead.

He only wished Vader was dead— he was all too aware of how he lived, because of his choice.

There were only two guards standing watch outside the reinforced white door. Aside from those guards, the cell was indistinguishable from the other few prison cells this base had in the short hallway sectioned off from the rest of the base.

Galen thought it was seriously lacking in security. If was as if they didn't know who they were dealing with at all. Hopefully something would be added if Darth Vader was to be kept alive longer. Certainly someone like him would figure a way out of this.

The guards let him pass without comment, although they did stare.

Likely, they had been told about Galen already.

Beyond that first door lay a red ray-shield that separated the room into two sections. On the opposite side of the barren grey room, Darth Vader sat on his knees on the cot provided. He did not acknowledge his former apprentice's entrance.

Seeing Lord Vader now, Galen realized why the security appeared to be lacking at the moment, and why the Rebellion's council did not exactly have that on immediate priority to fix.

Galen deactivated the ray-shield, and stepped across the divide, before reactivating it behind him with the force. Vader did not make any moves to get up from his position, but he did finally turn to stare at what had once been his apprentice.

It was hard to think that just two days ago, he thought he would die fighting against this man.

Stripped of his armor Lord Vader appeared far less intimidating.

Wearing only a sleeveless white tunic that completely exposed his cybernetic limbs, he was completely unrecognizable from that composed figure encased in black his presence normally entailed.

His arms had to be fastened together at the elbow because Galen had taken off his right arm in combat, his legs were cuffed to one another as well, and fastened around his neck laid a force suppressor collar. On top of that, Vader wore a clear oxygen mask secured around his nose and mouth. It was a lot quieter then whatever his other breathing apparatus was.

Looking at him felt strange and unreal.

This was the first time Galen had ever gotten a good look at his former Master's face, despite knowing him all his life. Most of the time, he had thought of that ever imposing expressionless mask as his face.

Darth Vader looked terrible.

Not only because of his oddly waxy skin or scars that crossed his face and arms, but because of the bruises and bloody scrapes that had not been bothered to be treated yet. If the medics ever bothered to do so at all. One in particular, a dark purple bruise on the lower left side of his face that split his lip, Galen knew he had given him in the fight that made him the Rebellion's prisoner. He remembered vividly, how he forced Vader to the ground and smashed his masked head against the metal bridge. He had simply gotten up and kept fighting after that— his armor had looked undamaged despite the fight. Galen had thought in that moment, despite all his training, he still wasn't powerful enough to harm his Master. He was glad to be proven wrong.

It was strange to see Vader with an injury. Nonetheless one he gave him.

Yet despite the surrealness Galen felt looking at his master's uncovered face for the first time, there was a spark of recognition that made him think he had seen Darth Vader's face before. He was not exactly sure why— because it could not possibly be recognition of him in the force, seeing as how Vader was a void in it currently.

Looking at him felt like there was a word on the tip of his tongue he couldn't quite bite into.

But Galen wasn't here just to take in what his former Master's face truly looked like, he had a question he's been meaning to ask.

"I need to know. Am I the original, or am I just a clone?" Galen questioned. Not bothering to gloat or skip around the subject.

Shaking off the surprise of Vader unmasked visage and injures was still hard, Galen's eyes kept wandering around him, as if they were searching for some type of answer.

"What would it matter?" His former Master responded. Galen looked closely at Vader's exposed face as he spoke, hoping that would somehow give him an answer, it did not. What drew his attention instead was that Vader's voice sounded nothing like it did within the armor, and yet it held that same exact sort of odd familiarity as his face did. "You chose to be this now, therefore that is what you are."

As sheltered as Galen's upbringing was, he knew where you came from mattered. He knew there was a difference between clones and people. Vader had given him enough reading material from the Clone Wars and their usage of cloned soldiers for him to figure that one out on his own.

Besides, there was another reason Galen was asking this question— one that had nothing to do with the nature of his existence.

"I need to know if it's real. If the memories of my love for Juno are real."

Vader raised an eyebrow at that statement. It was strange to see his former master with any kind of expression. Years ago he had craved this kind of life and attention from him. Now, it aggravated him.

"That is all you wish to know? You believe you love that woman?" He said with a scrunched nose and curled lip.

"I've loved her from the moment I saw her." Galen replied sternly. Juno is the best part of his life, as far as he was concerned, she was the reason he broke free of Vader's grip. "I just need to know if that was me—or if it was someone else."

Vader took a moment to think on that. Galen made note of how he looked away when he was thinking, but made eye contact as he spoke.

That had to mean something, but he wasn't sure what.

"Then that is not love, if you believe you are the same person. She was the first woman Galen encountered who was not a part of a mission. You're infatuated. You like the idea of her. But love is more than that."

"What would you know?"

"I know that this isn't for the impulsive, the easily angered." He replied, as if he knew anything on the subject. "It is in the nature of the Sith to take. Not share. And you were raised as one."

_As if how you were raised determined who you are_. Galen thought. He himself had proved it didn't matter if he was raised as a Sith or not, he joined the Rebellion despite it.

Although, perhaps he could use what information he did know of the Sith from his upbringing to his advantage. It was a long shot, but it was something to hold over Vader's head.

Along with that, the subject of Juno would get nowhere, and was leading to unnecessary anger. It would be best to move on for now.

"I know a lot of the Sith." He said starting to pace from one side of the small cell to the other. "I know you're given new names when you're considered good enough. I know Darth Vader is not your original name." Similar to how Starkiller was not his name, just a title Vader had given him. "I'll have them run your DNA. If you've ever been in a data bank, we will find you."

Vader took time think, looking to his mechanical hands for a moment before responding. Galen could only hope this would cause him some concern. That he was thinking about what a bad spot he was in.

He wanted Vader to feel as helpless as he once did because of him.

"You will find me." Vader said with absolute certainty. "But when you do, will you be able to live with ending my life?"

"Excuse me?"

That was not the response Galen had been expecting. It caused him to halt in his repetitive steps.

"I will tell you this Marek. Those who did know, could not bear to take my life."

"You seriously think we won't kill you?" The self-assured arrogance Vader must have to say this. He had always knew his old Master was full of himself, but this was too much, even for him.

"I know you won't. Besides, only the force can control when and how I die, and I have yet to achieve my goal."

Galen shook his head.

He quite literally, had no idea what Vader was on about. The force, from what he greatly understood, doesn't give people special treatment— and certainly the force does not have a mind of its own.

"You're speaking nonsense."

"Then do your test. I will be waiting for you when you learn the answer." Vader leaned back from where he was sitting, holding his head high. "In time, my words will become clear."

* * *

Rahm Kota looked shocked, heartbroken and defeated.

At first Bail Organa had not wanted to tell them of Vader's original name. Apparently they had found an exact match for him quite quickly. But Kota had been pretty upset at the prospect of being denied the answer. He might be regretting that now.

"Please, tell me you did not just say Jedi council member Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader." With a desperate tone the old blind Jedi master spoke.

Darth Vader was right when he said he was going to break their heart. Apparently he knew exactly how much his real name meant to them.

For Galen however, his identity was meaningless.

"I'm... sorry." Bail Organa said. He did not appear nearly as distraught as Kota did, Galen didn't even feel his surprise in the force, although there was a tinge of sadness and a distant longing. "The other Council members are speaking of this now. I know you are aware of this already, but this information does not leave this room. You are being told only because you two are the main defense if Lord Vader manages to escape— and, if any group deserves to know who he is more than any other, it's his own people. Now if you will excuse me, I have a lot to discuss with the rest of the council."

Organa did not exactly appear too happy at continuing the council meeting, not that Galen blamed him.

With grace, he returned to the main meeting room from the antichamber they had been talking in.

Galen just hoped the other council members would not let Vader's identity get in the way of what needed to be done. Idealization of the past could kill them if they weren't careful.

There was a moment of silence after Organa's absence before Galen spoke.

"Does this really change anything?" He asked, turning to Kota.

"It changes _everything_." The man said with conviction— with his entire heart and being. "He was, and is a legend. No one can find out, if they knew it would ruin his legend, his story, the inspiration he gives."

"So we're protecting Vader's legacy... from Vader?" The notion was ridiculous to him. It wasn't like he hid his Sith name from anyone, although he didn't exactly love being called it.

"Galen you don't understand, at least not completely." Kota said lowering his head. "Skywalker's story is an inspiration to many, he was a nobody, a slave that defied everything and rose to greatness and became one of the best generals the Republic had ever seen. He had even been a member of the Jedi council. He was the Hero With No Fear that could turn the tide of any battle. We want to restore the Republic, but Skywalker, he was the symbol for it. Even now the Rebellion looks up to him, uses his image and story."

He did not see the appeal in idolizing someone, and he didn't want some long complicated answer when dealing with someone like Vader. He was _Darth Vader_ after all.

"So... that's a yes then?"

Kota sighed.

"Yes. We're keeping his identity a secret from the public." Then a moment later he added, "Juno is not to be informed of this either."

Strange, that he would specifically mention not to tell her. He never liked keeping anything from her, but he would keep his silence about this. As soon as he left the Rebel base however, he'd get around to saying it. At that point Vader would be dead so it wouldn't matter at all.

"I… see." Galen said, before turning on his heal and walking with purpose.

"Where are you going?"

He halted in his steps for just a moment, so he could say, "I'm going to visit Vader, again." Before carrying on his way.

* * *

Galen entered Lord Vader's cell once more, only two hours after his first visit.

Now that he knew his former Master's original name, he could see why he had appeared familiar. The scar that crossed his eye and the blue of them, the line of his jaw and cheekbones had all remained the same from when he had been a Jedi. He had fought Proxy's hologram of Skywalker enough times and read enough reports on the Jedi to recognize his face and the sound of his voice.

"You appear nervous." Vader stated, with a squint of his eyes.

Galen did not know what to say.

He came to Vader's cell because he was angry at him. Angry because he made Kota upset, and angry anyone could ever say anything positive about him—even if he had a different name then.

"Has the plan changed? Now that you know who I had once been."

Certainly it did, but he wouldn't give Vader the satisfaction of learning he was messing up their plans by simply existing.

"It's a... work in progress. I have no problems with killing you. If you don't tell us anything."

Vader gave him a sneer at that statement.

"I would expect nothing less from you, I raised you well, Ahs- Starkiller."

Galen would not have been able to pick up on his misstep of words if it were not for the fact that he could see his face; how it instantly dropped from that aggravating smile, into a worried frown at his mistake, than quickly it changed to something more neutral.

Likely, it meant nothing, but it was strange to think of Lord Vader mixing up his words. Of being capable of making simple mistakes.

"The leaders think they can… wear you down. Now that they know." The words came out sounding distracted and unsure.

Vader moved on without hesitation.

"How presumptuous. Do they wish to save one of their idols?"

The statement seemed narcissistic at first. Calling yourself an idol to your enemies was about as full of yourself you could get.

Then the thought came to Galen, how strange must it be for Vader to see his own face on the Rebellion's propaganda? That he was sort of a symbol of hope and inspiration to his enemies. It wasn't narcissism, it was contempt. An odd type of self hatred stated in a sarcastic compliment.

There was a lot going on there. None of which he particularly wanted to address.

"No." Galen responded, although he wasn't entirely sure. If Kota had acted that heartbroken over finding out, was willing to lie about his identity, and he was a _Jedi_; Marek was not sure what the Rebellion's leaders would think or do. However, Vader would be unable to sense the lie. "You are already dead to them. To everyone. You have been for a long time now. Besides you're unrecognizable, when we publicly trial and execute you, no one will be able to tell."

"You are putting me on trial? How noble." Vader stated, apparently not having been informed of this yet. "I'm sure Organa will love to list out all the morally corrupt things I've done."

"Well, I don't really think Organa will-" Galen realized his mistake a moment too late.

Vader smirked.

"So I was right in what I sensed before all of this." He said, turning his head and looking off to the side. "The Organa's are in on it."

"No I—"

"Save your breath." Vader interrupted, turning his eyes back to Galen. "You cannot lie to your—" He pressed his eyes shut. "Your Master."

Vader seemed to be tripping over his words. Galen wasn't sure if this was because he was out of his armor and that in itself is somehow causing it, or if it were something else.

"Did they like... give you something?" He asked.

"I had promised myself Starkiller," Vader began to say with such vigor Galen could feel it in the air even without the force, "That you would not become another Ahsoka Tano, but as of late it appears I have failed in that regard."

"I've never… heard of them before."

"And you never will."

"I'm so done with you." Galen said shaking his head and beginning to pace his small cell once more, gesturing with his hands. "You won't give me a straight answer about anything."

No question Galen had ever asked him resulted in a clear cut answer. He still didn't know if he even was the real Galen Marek or a clone of the original.

Then the door to the cell swiftly opened and in stepped Rahm Kota with arms crossed, the sharp sound of the door's mechanisms closing ending their argument and drawing their attention.

The old Jedi sighed in an over dramatic fashion.

"Galen, you're supposed to stay outside of the ray shield." He said without greeting, looking vaguely towards him.

Marek looked to Vader who did nothing besides gaze from one of them to the other, his face was suddenly unreadable of any emotion.

"He's not like—doing anything, and you didn't care before." Galen said feeling the need to defend his mistake.

Perhaps he had started to underestimate Vader since their battle. Looking like this it would be an easy mistake to make.

"Just don't do it again." He sounded exhausted. Kota looked vaguely in the direction of where Vader sat. And did not address Vader by name when he spoke. "We're bringing him to the interrogation room, it's time to start officially asking questions."

* * *

The singular interrogation room on the base was made from two separate rooms. The inner one where the captured individual would be questioned, and an outer section where through a one way mirror the session could be observed.

"Vader won't tell you anything." Galen said to the chosen interrogator, Davits Draven, who was observing Vader through the one way glass as Kota secured him to the sturdy metal chair.

"You've already made your opinion quite clear." Draven answered.

"It's not an opinion, it's a fact." He said sternly. While Draven was excellent at his job, he had no idea what he was in for. "Vader has no one and nothing besides the Empire— and even if he did, I doubt he would let it come in the way of the Empire."

"I doubt that. He had you, did he not?" Draven said without elaborating. "I believe I can wedge a gap between the Empire and our dear Lord Vader."

"You don't understand how the Sith operate." Galen said. Most people did not know of the Sith at all, that faction of the force prided itself in secrecy. Even during the Clone Wars when they had partly been in the eye of the public, no one understood exactly who or what they were. Often times they had even called Dooku a Jedi.

"No, I don't." He agreed while preparing the audio recorder. "But, I do know how people operate. And General Skywalker's history is filled with buttons to push. Even if we get no information, I can break him."

"_Break_ him?"

The concept of that sounded ridiculous. You couldn't break Darth Vader no after what you did to him. Just one look at him out of that armor would be enough to figure that out.

"Well... those were not the exact orders I was given, but it is what they would approximate to."

"You seriously think you can break _Darth Vader?" _Galen reworded his statement.

"At the very least, after today I will make him flinch." He said with complete confidence.

Flinching wasn't exactly what breaking someone meant. The Empire had entire classes on what they called 'enhanced interrogation' where one would systematically attempt to break down the prisoner through a series of drugging and beating. The Rebellion must have something different than that.

Not that Galen would exactly be opposed to watching any of that happen to Vader, it would be the least he deserved.

Kota walked out of the interrogation room, drawing their attention.

"He's secure." The Jedi Master said. "No way is he moving from that seat. Nevertheless we'll be here, just in case."

Taking a look inside the room he could see that Vader's arms were cuffed together and fastened to a spot in the center of the table. While his legs were tied to the legs of the seat— which was bolted to the ground. A bit overboard for a man who looked like he could hardly stand, missing half an arm, in need of a respirator, and covered in dark bruises and red scrapes wherever his skin was exposed.

But he supposed it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Are we the only ones who are going to be watching this?" Galen asked.

"For this session? Yes. Apparently the council is still arguing about him." Kota answered sounding displeased. "No one can get their priorities straight."

That was exactly what Galen had been worrying about

"Well, if it's just us… Then let's begin." Draven clapped his hands together. "I think this is going to be quite interesting."

* * *

Entering the small interrogation room Draven didn't bother with pleasantries.

"Any information you give us would be greatly helpful, for your own sake." He immediately told Lord Vader.

"There is nothing you can do to me that will make me give you any of the answers you seek." Answered Vader in kind.

"We do no torture our prisoners Lord Vader, unlike you. And I'm quite sure you'll find our cells more... accommodating then the Empire's."

From what Galen's seen, they indeed were more comforting than the Empire's— if a prison cell could even be called that.

"Do you expect to get answers from a reward system then?"

Draven laughed, ingenuine and hollow in tone.

"No, no of course not." Galen sensed the lie, Vader however would be unable to pick up on it without access to the force. "We expect to keep you here, locked up forever, you'll talk, eventually."

"Methods matters not. I will give you nothing. Kill me now if that is the reason I am alive."

Draven appears to take that in stride. He took a moment to walk around the table behind Vader, letting his fingertips gently touch the table, but stopping short of coming into contact with Vader's bound arms.

Galen wondered exactly what Draven thought he could do to make Vader talk. Right now it looked like he was thinking about something in particular.

The silence he was giving currently had to be for a reason.

"What do you think his play is exactly?" Galen asked Kota as they both observed the scene.

"I'm not sure." Kota answered. "There is only so much the Alliance will allow, and being as high priority as... he is, they are going to make sure Draven follows the rules, strictly. Wouldn't want to be called as bad as the Empire now would we."

"And those rules would be...?" Galen asked, because he was unaware of the conduct the Rebellion was supposed to handle prisoners with. He only knew of the Empire's less than pleasant methods.

"No physical contact, no killing or capturing of family members, no solitary confinement, no threats of... the unsavory sort."

"Then what can he possibly even do?" Galen questioned, he knew the Alliance prided itself on being morally better than the Empire, but surely this was ineffective at best.

"The Empire simply wants confessions so they can legally execute people, they don't want the truth." Kota patiently explained to his student. "We wouldn't want anyone to give a false confession just to make us stop harming them, or because they no longer have the clarity to know what the truth is. That is why Draven is so talented. He is skilled deeply in manipulation. It's why he's in charge of intelligence— of spies and assassinations. Although, I'm not sure if he can pull this man's strings like that. No matter how confident in his abilities he seemed. There's been quite a few prisoners he's gotten nothing from."

Galen knitted his eyebrows and turned his eyes back towards the scene slowly unfolding in front of them.

It appeared that Draven was done drawing out the scene.

"General Skywalker." The interrogator finally addressed Vader, who scowled in return at that name and title. "Are you positive there is nothing you're willing to say, in any subject? Quite recently, there has been an increase in the Empire's slave trade and—"

"Don't think you can try and manipulate me with this subject." Vader interrupted, knowing immediately what Draven was trying to do. "You're wasting your time."

"Oh I see." Draven said as he sat on the desk by Vader's side, quickly he was able to turn the situation in his favor. "Is it a little bit uncomfortable for you?"

The corner of Vader eye twitched, but otherwise he made no response.

Kota hummed in reaction to Draven's words, thinking of something— Galen could sense that much, but he did not voice it.

Galen knew that Skywalker had once been owned, but he wasn't sure how this subject could somehow sway him into giving up anything. He doubted Vader cared in the slightest for all the lives the Empire is using.

It was in the nature of the Sith to look down on the weak without remorse or pity. The rules of master and apprentice ensured that. Even as a child Vader had showed him no comfort or aid in any situation.

"Do you disagree with what the Empire is doing?" Draven attempted to wedge doubt in the Empire, under the assumption that Vader disproved of slavery.

Marek doubted it would work on his old Master. To him, it was obvious Vader was trying to overthrow the Emperor, for his own gain and not for some arbitrary morals. The only thing the Sith cared for is themselves. Their entire order existed on the idea that once the apprentice became strong enough they would kill their Master. Draven was oblivious to that fact, and how Vader very much had a distaste for the Emperor. That was simply how the Sith operated.

"Is this an interrogation, or a therapy session?" Vader said with venom. "Do you expect to chide me for hours on end on this subject?"

"Well, I'm sure if you can tell us what the Empire is planning on doing with these people and where they're going, we could be done. I would end this whole thing right now if you gave me anything."

Vader did not respond to the question.

Then Draven got off of the metal table and walked back to the opposite side of where Vader sat.

"You know... I think it was so very kind of you to take on another apprentice, after your last one left."

Galen had no idea where he was going with this sudden turn. He had been unaware Darth Vader ever had a padawan as a Jedi to begin with. He had never read any record of Skywalker ever having one. But, perhaps Vader had redacted that information from the material he had given him. If he was indeed ashamed of this fact it would make sense.

"Where you going to raise him to take out the Emperor for you? Because obviously, he is much different from your Inquisitors. You are far closer to him." Being in charge of the Alliance's intelligence, Draven had a sharp eye for betrayal.

Galen had not told anyone of Vader's reasoning for teaching him. He had let them all believe he had just been another Inquisitor, and not something far more dangerous.

Again, Vader did not respond.

"When you run the Empire, I'm sure things will be quite different. Why not simply get one step closer to your goal, by giving up information that will ultimately help you."

It was easy to see how Draven was going through different techniques, different subjects testing the waters, trying to test out which one would get the best response.

Likely Vader had also picked up on this.

"You know." Draven said with a smile looking over to the one way mirror. "You say a lot of interesting things to Galen Marek. Didn't expect a lot what you said. He must remind you a lot of her, doesn't he? You almost called him by her name even. What a shame for nearly all of Ahsoka's species to be subject to slavery. If she lived through the Jedi purge, certainly she would have been caught up in that."

"Is that the only thing you have on me?" Vader responded, clearly irritated. "Surely by now you would have figured out it is not working."

Draven suddenly slammed his hands on the metal table that separated them.

Vader flinched.

"I think it's working quite well, General Skywalker." Draven spoke.

* * *

"I told you," Draven began, neatening the cuff of his jacket, "I could make him flinch."

That was, however the most he had been able to get out of Lord Vader in the hour he questioned him. From that point on Vader had retained his silence and Draven could not push him further.

"Making someone jump at a sudden loud sound is not what breaking someone means."

"No. But it does mean he is just like every other sentient being in the galaxy. He isn't just an emotionless extension of the Empire some imagine him to be."

Galen could see how someone would feel the need to prove that— on many occasions Starkiller had pushed himself far harder than he should in dueling just to see if he could get a hit on Vader's armor, to see if he bleeds, to try to exhaust him, just so he could know if he was a living creature like he was. He wanted to prove Vader was infalbe, alive, like he was.

"Even so, that doesn't mean you can get whatever you want from him."

Draven could get ever reaction in the galaxy from Vader and it would be meaningless. That wasn't information— And it was information they needed, that Vader was even alive for.

"Just keep talking to him outside of these sessions Galen. He'll give you information, even if it isn't what we are looking for."

Than that must be another part of the reason Galen was allowed to see Vader whenever he pleased. That too was a part of information gathering. Of a different sort.

"What exactly makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch. He talks to you differently than he does with the others who had visited him. He's so very used to hiding his face, it's easy to tell."

He had been unaware anyone else had visited him at all. Although, he supposed there were many people in the Rebellion's Council that wished to have a few choice words with him.

"Get some rest Galen. Think about what you've learned." Draven said.

He felt like had hardly learned anything at all.

"Of course." He responded.

* * *

"I think this is a waste of time. You won't tell us anything using these methods." Galen spoke to Vader the next morning, this time from the other side of the force field.

Even if Draven could make Vader flinch, that was far from making him talk.

His former Master looked at him, but did not say anything.

The silence aggravated him.

"What must it feel like, being at someone else's mercy for the first time?"

Vader smirked at that.

"Is this all just a game to you? Even now, you're so self-assured and narcissistic you can't even understand how in danger you truly are. Other Jedi are being called here to help keep you contained. You will never leave this place alive."

Still, Vader sat, and did not verbally acknowledge his former apprentice.

"Say something." He demanded.

"This place will not hold me for long. And your interrogator will not wear me down with such tactics. Go run off to your supposed lover."

"_Supposed_?" He said. "You never know when to shut up for someone who can barely breathe."

"She doesn't love you. She can't. She loves the idea of being able to fix the dark mysteries broken man more than she loves who you truly are. You're just a fantasy to her."

"No." Galen put his foot down. "I know Juno loves me. She knows exactly what I've done, because of you, and she accepts that, everything I've done. She's made me a better person."

Juno was the reason he saw past the lies of Vader and the Empire. He was a Rebel because of her.

"Her job isn't to make you a better person." Vader said closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"No. No it isn't, but that's what she did. She taught me good from bad because you raised me to be evil."

"She sounds more like a mother then a partner." Vader insulted, then said with a sneer. "That woman is years older than you. You have only just barely reached maturity now, while she has been an adult for little over half a decade. Accepting your horrific actions no matter what. Giving unconditional affection at all times. Teaching you her own morals. Without experiencing parenting like that I can see how easily you would mistake her actions for a different kind of love."

"And whose fault would that be, Vader?"

"Mine." Vader stated. "But you are missing the point."

Galen didn't even see what his point was other than an attempt to make his life more unstable and to make him doubt himself. Ever since Juno had helped him when she had been ordered not too Vader has almost non-stop been trying to remove her from the picture, or tried to use her against him in some way.

From the way Vader phrased it however, he doubted that what he wanted Galen to understand.

_Everything Vader has just mentioned was stupid and nonsensical anyways_, Galen thought. Because of his upbringing he never exactly had an immature period of life, she accepted his actions of the past because she loved him and she had to teach him morals because the ones Vader taught him clearly weren't moral at all. Nothing Vader did ever was.

"And why would you care anyways?" Rudely, he asked.

Vader opened his mouth to speak, but must have thought better of it because he closed his mouth and frowned.

"You have something to say to me? Say it."

It was awfully irritating of Vader to decided now was the time he should keep his mouth shut. Not that Galen cared why his former master cared.

At least, he told himself he didn't care.

"You're going to end up just as we did." Vader said, giving no context to his meaning. "I would hate to see the child I raised follow my footsteps in that regard."


	2. Idealization

**Author's** **note**: Here is a change of perspective, and a look a little further forward. Also no one ever like brings up how often Anakin cries in the prequels ever. But I will.

Warning: There is a bit of eating problems in this one, but its pretty light and not discussed

**Chapter Summary**: _Idealization_

• _How strange it is, to storm a Rebel base only to come across an image of yourself that they look up to. That inspires them. In a way their idol is quite literally killing them._

* * *

Being captured by the Rebels was a humiliating affair.

Defeated by his own apprentice.

Galen Marek could hardly control himself from killing Darth Vader on the spot. In some ways that would have been the better result of his betrayal than what came next.

Being tied down to a metal slab and surrounded by rebel technicians poking and prodding him as a drug forced him into complacency and his armor slowly failed him from the battle's repeated electrical attacks, was not at the top of his list of good days.

His plan had originally been to escape as soon as Marek and his Jedi companion left his side.

Even with the injuries sustained and his failing suit, he would be able to overcome any ordinary being using the force alone. However, before Vader had been separated from the two, he was held still and given some type of injection in his upper arm.

How lucky of them, he thought, to choose a location that was not cybernetic.

Vader quickly realized it was some kind of sedative— as his injuries no longer throbbed as they did moments before and his thoughts become sluggish and disoriented as the minutes passed.

Suddenly, being separated from the two Jedi did not give Darth Vader the advantage he needed to escape. When it happened, he was unable to fight back.

Slowly, piece by piece they began dismantling his armor. Likely they didn't even know he was still awake as they did it.

There was the creeping realization— the Rebels didn't know he needed the suit to breathe, Vader believed they would accidentally suffocate him in their efforts to dismantle him. Moment by moment it was already getting harder to draw in air as his respirator failed him.

The sedative soon took its full effect, and he fell unconscious. Unknowing if he would ever wake.

Waking up from the ordeal in a prison cell stripped of his armor and what had once been remains of his right arm wasn't pleasant.

Gasping for breath, for a few moments Vader truly believed he was dying— missing that weighted feeling of his mask on his head, and because and the force refused to answer his call no matter how desperately he grasped for it.

_He was fine_— or at least he was alive. After a few seconds of wake where he was indeed able to breathe, although feeling much different than his mask did, he came to that conclusion. The Rebels had managed not to kill him, and figured out he needed extra assistance to breathe, apparently.

Oxygen masks weren't exactly unfamiliar to Vader, but they did not work as well. If something strenuous happened, very quickly he would lose that fragile ability to take in air on his own. He found them to be a less pleasant experience then the mask he was very much used to for that reason.

The void that was the force we even less pleasant to experience. Without the force the galaxy felt empty— it was too quiet, he was disconnected from that sixth sense he's depended on all his life. Normally he was able to use his physical pain to power the dark side. When he wasn't doing that, the medication he could inject into himself took care of that problem. Now the aches and pains he had from the fight, from his cybernetics, and old scars were irritating and hard to ignore.

It was easy to tell why he was suddenly no longer connected to the force. The clunky weight of a force suppression collar was hard to miss. That particular piece of technology was hard to come by. It would have had to of been scavenged from the Separatists at the end of the Clone Wars and kept safe and hidden for nearly two decades.

Being out of his armor always felt felt a bit humiliating. But in this particular situation it truly was mortifying. While Vader liked to believe ultimately it did not matter what his appearance was, he knew that his skin, waxy and discolored made him look more pathetic and weak than fearsome. The fact that he needed assistance just to breath was now blatant for everyone to see. And that thing he was now wearing readily exposed all of his cybernetic limbs in full. It scarcely covered him.

All of this was embarrassing, including the fact that he was captured to begin with.

Red and dimly glowing, a ray shield divided the small cell he was in and cast color on the otherwise grey walls and floor nearby. It's low hum was the only noise in the room.

The cell he had awoken in was small, slightly wider than it was long, with a cot he has awoken on attached to the right wall and a toilet against the left side of the back wall. He didn't bother standing up from the cot. Choosing to sit on its edge rather than stand.

It wasn't as if he could pace with his legs cuffed together. And his captors having to bound his arms together at the elbow because of his missing limb didn't make things better. Although he supposed he should be grateful they did not remove all of his cybernetics instead.

A bit of an overkill to keep him imprisoned, in his opinion.

Notably none of the injuries he had sustained from the battle had been treated whatsoever. He could feel and taste the dried blood of his split lip. The bloody clotted scrapes left red stains on the cot he had awoken on, although now they were not bleeding. Vader figured they wouldn't bother fixing anything that wasn't life threatening for someone they were planning on publicly executing in a few days. Likely they were just keeping him here until they had planned the event out.

He wondered if his former apprentice would be given the honor of ending his life.

The door opened approximately half an hour after he had awoken here.

That Jedi who had taken his apprentice on as his own was the first person to see to him after his capture.

Vader was a bit relieved, that the man was blind. He would not have to endure his stares on top of whatever rant he was surely about to receive.

The force wasn't needed for him to figure out the Jedi felt distaste towards him.

"Darth Vader." The old Jedi addressed him. "So you've finally fallen."

"Did you come here just to gloat?"

The Jedi's lips pressed together at the sound of Vader's true voice, but he refrained from commenting on it.

"No I didn't." He responded after a moment, then added. "Don't you dare try to put more poison in that boy's head. I know what you're trying to do, Jedi can't be cloned. I won't let you take that boy as your slave again."

Starkiller has been out of his control for a long time. Vader doubted he would ever be able to bring him back to his side again. Although, he could likely still try to help the child. He had a lot to learn, and Vader would let nothing get in the way of that. Not even his allegiance.

"You may be unable to tell, but currently I am a prison of your Rebellion and can do nothing." Purposefully, Vader did not address the Jedi's accusation. He would never give up the information if Galen was a clone or not. At least, not until the child was ready.

"I'll be watching you." Kota said as if there wasn't constant surveillance of this room—and as if he could actually watch Vader without sight. Then he swiftly turned and exited the cell, the door closing behind him with a hiss.

The Sith Lord wondered exactly what the old man had been trying to do with that.

* * *

Galen Marek did in fact, come to see him. His apprentice paid no mind to the ray-shield, deactivating it as if it wasn't there for a reason and stepping across what was once a divide of the room.

A bold move, or a stupid one.

Vader didn't bother trying to do anything about that. He knew Marek could easily overpower him in this sorry state.

It was rather obvious, how his former apprentice took far too long observing his features before beginning to speak. Vader did his best to ignore that. Like his new master however, he refrained from commenting on it.

What was learned from this conversation was that Galen was far too deluded, and would ultimately be used up then cast aside from his supposed lover. Vader should have killed her when he had the chance.

Also worthy of note, was that soon the Rebellion would know his past identity.

That little detail would likely possibly change his fate from an immediate public execution to an extended stay, or they would relentlessly question him. He would simply have to wait.

Very soon he came to know the answer.

Little over a standard hour later Darth Vader was visited by someone new, although not unfamiliar.

He had a familiar face for several reasons, one being Vader had met this man a lifetime ago. That time unforgettable only because the mission had taken place entirely underwater.

"Well, I certainly never expected to see you again Skywalker. No one really did. It's more unexpected to see we're on opposite sides now." The red Mon Calamari spoke in that guttural chomping accent.

"My name is _Darth Vader."_

For a while now, it had been known that Ackbar, once a great leader of Mon Cala, was working with the Rebellion. His planet had been devastated by the Grand Moff, Tarkin. Although Vader could not exactly blame him for siding with the Rebels after what Tarkin had done— he would have made the same choice of put into his decision— Ackbar was his enemy now.

"That isn't what the test results say."

"Whatever shared history you think you have, will get you nowhere Ackbar."

"No, I suppose it won't. I just wanted to give a chance, incase…" he trailed off for a moment. "But I was wrong."

Vader, choose not to respond to that.

Ackbar did not need to say his sentence for Vader to gather its meaning.

"What did your Council argue?" Vader asked. Likely, if the names and faces of the other members were known to the Empire he would be seeing them in person as well, but he didn't want to wait for hours to learn what they all thought. Vader however, already had his suspicions. "Did they think I wasn't doing this of my own free will?"

Ackbar cleared his throat then said, "Goodbye, Lord Vader."

That told him everything he needed to know.

Despite the situation, Ackbar gave Vader a small polite bow before leaving the cell.

Darth Vader was left in silence once more save for that hum of the ray shield and his own breath.

As it turned out, Galen also had heard this news and wished to talk to him about it. He however, have a much different reaction. By that, he did not change his feelings or opinion on Vader whatsoever. It was almost a relief.

Beyond that he learned that he would have a trial before death. It sounded like something self righteous Rebels would do.

Then that old Jedi interrupted their conversation, chiding Marek for ignoring security measures and introducing the fact that Vader would now be formally interrogated.

Although he had been captured several times during the Clone Wars, he had never been in what he would call an interrogation.

The old Jedi made sure he was properly secured to the chair and table. Vader thought it was a bit unnecessary. Whenever the Empire interrogated prisoners they never bothered keeping them tied down to one spot. The man made sure to in particular pull the bonds on his legs tight, Vader was sure if they were made of flesh they would have bruised.

Vader noted a one way mirror in this room. It was highly probable that there was going to have an audience for this.

It would be difficult keeping his composure under duress without the help of the force. Although, he was no stranger to torture or pain. Vader knew he could keep his mouth shut. He also knew how to distance himself from these types of situations.

The interrogator entered.

Curiously, Vader did not spot any weapon on this person.

His question was soon answered when the man explained the Rebellion doesn't torture their prisoners, in an insulting manner. Of course it didn't stop there. It was then that Darth Vader had an idea of what the man was trying to do. It was laughably pathetic. Vader was quite positive they would be attempting to implant a type of reward system, but the man brushed that statement off as ridiculous. Without the force he was unable to tell if the man was lying or not.

For an hour this man metaphorically poked and prodded Vader. Vader, in return gave nothing of use. Then retained his silence as the man continually brought a subject in the Empire Vader was largely conflicted on with. Often he did his best not to think on the subject of continued slavery within the Emprie.

This all reminded him of that time he approached the subject with the Emperor.

Sidious had said it was a weakness of Skywalker's to be so sensitive over the subject, and Vader never brought it up again. He had feared Sidious would think he was not a true Sith. That he would be replaced if he gave Sidious enough trouble. A part of him though Sidious was right, that a true Sith wouldn't want to better others, they should only be in it for themselves. Of course it had never been his intention to become a Sith for his own gain, but that no longer mattered.

When the man suddenly slammed his hands onto the metal table he couldn't help but flinch at the sudden sound. The Rebel interrogator appeared to take pride in getting that reaction from him.

Not long after Vader had been returned to his cell, the overhead lights turned off.

Now the only source of light in the cell was the soft red glow of the ray shield that separated him from the rest of the world.

Vader supposed since he could not possibly meditate without the force, he could use his time to rest. Rarely did he ever sleep in a bed, but he laid back and did his best to find some position that wasn't uncomfortable. It would be easier if at the very least his arms were not fastened together. The awkward spot they were forced into because of his partly missing right arm left his shoulders sore from the forward position they had to hold. The bed he was provided didn't have a blanket but at least the cell wasn't overly cold.

The red glow spilling out from the ray-shield continuously met his waking eyes.

Vader pulled on the bonds that tied his arms together in an uncomfortable position, testing their strength. If he wanted them off he would have to somehow untie it instead of trying to break them with brute force. However there was not exactly anything in here he could use to try to attempt that.

By his estimate at least an hour passed before any type of drowsiness filled his mind.

It was a restless sleep. Usually his rest was in part tied to meditation, it was difficult to sleep without the force to steady him. In the times he didn't rely on the force to rest, the nothing of sedatives worked fine.

Several times he found himself awakening in a cold sweat, hardly able to recall what he had been dreaming about beforehand, only left with the lingering sense of anxiety and fear as a remnant that he had imagined something less than pleasant only moments beforehand. That place between sleeping and awake always had a particular sort of cotton haze. Where the feelings and life of nightmares were as real as the world around you for just a brief moment.

Afterwards it always took far too long to return to sleep. Vader was unable to immediately get rid of those feelings, despite not knowing what they had been birthed from. Often it felt ridiculous. Yet without the force he couldn't command those feelings to disappear.

He wondered if there was anyone out there watching his restless dreams.

* * *

Darth Vader was awoken with a jolt by the shout of someone's voice with a singular word he didn't quite hear.

Everything was far too bright for his eyes when he opened them. Apparently he must have slept through the overhead lights turning on.

It took a moment for Vader to gather his mind, and turn to look at whoever had awoken him.

He was greeted by the unexpected face of Bail Organa. Looking regal as ever in Alderaan's flowing fashion. Vader resisted the urge to rub at his eyes.

"Good afternoon... Lord Vader." He said, composed with a polite smile that looked sad more than anything else. Acting as if he didn't just awaken Darth Vader himself.

_Awfully bold of him to show his face here. _Vader thought. It was also a bit unexpected to hear he had slept entirely through the morning hours.

Vader leaned up from where he was lying down and moved into a sitting position; this wasn't exactly the most dignified way to start a conversation with royalty.

"What is it that you want?" He was not in the mood for the ramblings of a politician ever— never mind moments after he had just awoken.

"I just wanted to visit you. That is all." Obviously that was a lie— Vader did not need the force to figure that one out. Bail continued. "Are we not... old friends?"

Anakin had never even considered him a friend. Just someone he knew by association of Padmé.

"No. We're not."

"Well… I am sure there are other Council members that wish to see you, you may be friends with a few of them, but you are unaware of their identity, and we'd like to keep it that way."

Vader did not respond and took to staring at a point in the wall. The man quickly caught onto the fact that Vader wouldn't be responding to that particular statement.

"If you ever leave the Empire—"

"That man you see me as," Vader interrupted, "has never existed. It would be quite hard to return to a person I had never been."

Organa shook his head. "That is quite the statement. I am positive he existed once."

"You're living in a fantasy, I have always been this."

Vader knew quite well how people saw Anakin, he knew it far too well— in the past and now. No one, not even the hero with no fear was as perfect as they believe him to be. To have been. People strive to be like him, even after his supposed death. But they can never live up to that level he had; of grace and of bravery and perfection, because it had never existed in the first place.

It is hard to define yourself when everything you hear of yourself is false. Therefore, he has indeed never been Anakin. That perfect poster boy of the Republic was never real to begin with. And Vader was quite positive Bail had saw him as that impossible person then and possibly even now, and not just someone who had been far too young and held too much responsibility. A person out of their depth and desperately trying to be like _himself _of all things— because the definition of him was skewered.

But what Vader knew of that image of Anakin was not all that good. Or at least— while they were seen as positive aspects, they made him quite sick to hear and read. Some people had been obsessed with his pretty face.

Walking up moments ago was the most real and alive Bail Organa has ever seen him be.

_No. They had never once been friends. _

For a moment Bail held his tongue.

"I do not believe we will be getting far with this conversation." The first intelligent thing he has said so far leaves his mouth. "I've left you something to eat."

Vader had noticed that. He had also been given something the night before, but he had refused to eat it. Interrogations did not exactly put him in the mood for eating. He was also hesitant to remove his oxygen mask to eat, even if he knew from experience he would be fine for a few minutes without it.

Organa looked as if he was waiting for some kind of response— tilting his head slightly down and to the side, and raising an eyebrow, Vader chose to ignore his previous statement.

"I assume every day I will be brought to that room for interrogating."

"Information gathering." Bail corrected. "And yes, you will be."

"Care to tell me what your council has decided to do with my life?"

"There are still some... minor details being worked on."

"Ackbar, I assume?"

Bail choose not to address that, and moved onto a different subject.

"Lord Vader do you…" he searched for the words, leaving a few moments before continuing to speak, "know exactly what has been done to yourself?"

He didn't need to spell it out for Vader to understand what was being said. A lot about him has changed since the Clone Wars.

Really, he hoped a politician like Bail would have enough brains not to comment on his appearance.

"That much, should be obvious."

Bail shook his head at that answer.

"Did you notice the incision, on your back in your upper right shoulder?" The question moved Vader's line of thought from what he assumed would be an insult towards him.

He had in fact noticed that, but he assumed it was from the fight he endured. Perhaps it had been a piece of shrapnel that had to be removed, but with Organa mentioning this now, he figured it was something else.

"_Why."_

The man took a moment before responding, looking at the ground to think before speaking.

"We removed a tracking device."

Vader was unaware he had one. In the earlier years of the Empire he had meticulously looked over his armor, and had been satisfied it's only functions were to protect and sustain his life. He had not considered there could be something done to his body. He had trusted Sidious would leave what little bodily autonomy he had alone.

How foolish of him. In those early days he had given too much trust to that man. Did everything he could to please him.

Now the Emperor heavily subjugated him to his possessive tendencies— Vader was at least aware of that fact. Still, he did not think the man would express his feelings by quite literally making it so Vader would never have to freedom to simply be somewhere without him knowing exactly where.

The rebels must have removed it from him in hyperspace, or else by now there would have been a rescue operation.

It was far too soon after walking up to learn this information. Even if it was the afternoon.

"You didn't know of this, did you?" Organa asked.

"What would it matter, if I did or did not know?"

It shouldn't matter. Vader was still Darth Vader and they were the Rebellion. Their idealization of Skywalker was getting in the way of their own operations.

"It mattered to a few members of our Council."

"Like Ackbar." Vader said, bringing him up once more. "Is that why he came to speak with me in good terms, despite everything the Empire has done to him and his people?"

"Perhaps he, and a few others had believed you could be reasoned with, or that you had no choice in this."

That was exactly what Vader had assumed. Because of who he used to be, the Rebels were seeing him as someone different then he was.

"You should know Organa, even the most heinous individuals are people. What has been done to me doesn't lessen the things I do."

"I am very well aware of that fact." He looked as if he wanted to say something, but held himself back, however without the force it was impossible to tell what he was feeling on the matter. "I was not one of the members who theorized that."

"Then you should know I will give you no information."

"Do you want to be executed?" Organa abruptly said, his tone was far sterner and louder than Vader had ever heard him say before.

For a moment Vader was speechless at his sudden accusation. It was not as if he wanted to die, but he knew if push came to shove eventually he would betray the Empire by saying something. Death was a better option than that.

"Of course not." Lied Vader.

It would be much less humiliating to simply die now then to be seen like this as well. Although, he doubted he would be granted any dignity for the trial. Even if he had always feared the Emperor would find a replacement for him. That would be the better outcome than to be exposed like this.

"One thing, just give us one thing." The words sounded more sad than anything else.

"No."

Although disappointed in the response, he didn't appear surprised.

"Then goodbye, for now." Bail gave a polite nod.

Although, Darth Vader doubted there would be a next time.

The door to the cell shut behind the Alderaan prince with a clunk. It was far too loud for Vader's tastes.

Deciding it was for the best that he had something in him, he ate the food left for him.

However, he was not entirely sure it was a good idea. It was entirely probable it had been laced with something. The Rebels had given him a sedative before. On top of that, rarely he ingested regular meals— never mind something so solid. Likely this would be unpleasant for him. Asking for something different however was something he was greatly disinclined to do. He doubted they would do anything about it anyway.

For a moment, holding the oxygen mask in his hands he thought, _what if I simply never put it back on?_ He wouldn't have to deal with the humiliation of a skewered trial and public execution.

Vader did, end up putting the mask back on.

* * *

Darth Vader's former apprentice appeared to be his most common visitor. While not sure of the exact time, it had been around a day and a half, and he visited on three separate occasions.

Again, they spoke of what Galen assumed to be his lover.

_Juno—_ she was vile. Mostly because she hid her selfish possessiveness and obsessive behavior behind a wall of righteousness and self victimization.

Darth Vader regrets choosing her to be his apprentice's pilot. He had thought like many of the others she would have been dead by the third mission. And while her physiological file did in fact mention her obsessive tendencies with men— they were always fictional, not real ones. Still, he should have known that allowing his apprentice with little social skills be in the presence of a person like that could so very easily warp his mind and make him into easy prey.

Starkiller would never think that of himself however, he thought his physical strength and force abilities were the only powers there were in the world— and him being very strong in both and Juno not being strong either of those things, she ultimately held no sway over him. He was still so very young. At seventeen when Vader made the incorrect choice of making Juno Eclipse his new pilot.

Now they were both paying for his mistake.

Galen had suddenly left when Vader mentioned he was following a similar path as he once had— or perhaps it was the mentioning of how Vader had regarded to him as a child.

His former apprentice's emotions were indiscernible at the time.

Vader truly wished he had the force on his side.

* * *

Lord Vader was right about his earlier assessment of eating the food provided. Shortly after his visit with Galen he felt himself break out in a sudden cold fever, followed shortly by nausea.

It didn't take long for him to regurgitate what he had eaten. All he could taste was acid.

There was a bit of dread thinking, with his luck, this incident would certainly be brought up at some point in time.

* * *

Darth Vader looked strange in the evening of today. Although Galen Marek did not know why.

He would say he appeared to be sickly, but that wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for the man.

"You should know Kota and I aren't the only Jedi around here anymore." Stated Galen.

The Rebellion as of an hour ago was receiving help from another Jedi. Although when he and Kota had first approached her, she had been very stern about not being one, despite the fact that she was not a dark side user— Lighter in the force than he was.

That had been an odd conversation.

"Why exactly are you telling me this information?" Vader asked.

Even when Galen was trying to civil with him, apparently his old master was always ungrateful.

"Because, more the reason for you not to try and escape." He explained, then added with a bit more affirmation. "And I would just hate to see you killed in a lightsaber that isn't mine."

"How nobel."

Vader hardly reacted to to Galen's threat— he didn't take it seriously, that only angered him more.

"So you better get some kind of fear in you for once Vader. You will never leave this place alive."

Galen would make sure Vader never left Dantooine alive even if that meant taking things into his own hands. He would break the Rebellion's rules and Kota's promise before he let Vader leave.

"I'll be afraid." His former master answered. "That is what makes it bravery."

_Bravery— fear—_ for a moment Galen's mind was blank.

In theory Galen knew the Sith had used fear to power the dark side, he had even done so himself on occasion, but the thought of Vader doing so was odd. He had been under the impression his former master only used anger to power the force. Never before has Darth Vader shown fear, even now stripped of his armor and imprisoned, the most he had even seen him do was flinch. And that response had not been a conscious one.

_What did Darth Vader even have to fear? _

Besides of course his impending death.

"Good." Galen responded attempting to sound stern, although it ended up sounding more confused than anything else.

"I presume you're here to escort me again. Where is your Jedi master?"

"I can take you on my own. I'm the sole reason you're here in the first place. In case you've forgotten."

"I have not. Seeing as how many gifts," He said licking his split lip, "you left me with, it would be hard to forget."

Using the force Galen deactivated the ray-shield.

Without that red semi opaque barrier in the way, he had a clear view of Vader's half of the cell.

Pale red stained parts of the cot the Sith Lord sat on.

Galen ignored that.

* * *

This time it was not just Kota and himself watching the session, a few of the Rebellion's council members had decided to join as well.

Bail, Ackbar and Mon Mothma must have wanted to personally view this, now that they got their bureaucratic business out of the way. They all gave short respectful greetings to Galen before quickly turning their attention back to Vader, sitting alone in the room, bound to where he was seated.

"You sure you don't want to be a part of the Rebellion?" Kota asked Galen once more.

"We greatly need your continued support." Bail Organa added.

It appeared that this time the conversation happened, he was going to be ganged up on.

"I've said it before," he began his short speech once more. "I can't because I love Juno, she comes first— I only joined the Rebellion because of her to begin with. I'm only staying here only until Vader is put down."

Galen Marek doubted anything of importance would be said this time either, if Vader choose to say anything at all. Soon, his former master would die because of his uselessness, and he could finally be free of him. A cold part of Galen wanted the Rebellion to never get any information from Vader because of that.

Kota made a rumbling noise of disapproval. Likely sensing his anger.

"I'd love to get answers from him. But Vader isn't the talking type. It's useless, we should get rid of him now." Galen reiterated.

He thought it would be far better to get on with the trial and kill him as soon as possible. The longer he stayed alive, the bigger the risk he was, but more importantly the longer Galen had to stay in the Rebellion and the less time he had to spend with Juno.

"I have trust Draven will get something out of him." Organa said as politely and positive as ever. "He knows a lot Marek, that information would be greatly useful to the Rebellion's cause."

Galen obviously knew Vader had a lot of information on the Empire, it's why Galen had spared him in the first place, but it would all be for nothing if Vader somehow broke himself free— or the Empire found his location.

That might mean the end of the Rebellion.

* * *

"It appears you had a little accident earlier." Once more the chosen interrogator spoke to Darth Vader without greeting, the moment he stepped through the door.

Vader knows exactly what it is about and would rather the man moved onto something else. It is none of his business, and it is useless to the Rebellion, so he doesn't understand why he would bother asking to begin with. Vader does not respond to that inquiry.

"Care to tell why?"

Nor does he respond to that one.

His plan is to keep his silence. No answer is a far worse answer then any crude and angry words he could speak.

Likely they would stop all together soon. His reputation on top of his uncooperative nature would make it so they were likely to give up. At least, that is how it would have been if they never tried to find his original identity.

With that in mind, he wasn't entirely sure.

"That's perfectly fine then, we'll find out eventually."

One thing that irritated Vader beyond belief was this man's ability to have a conversation despite Vader not speaking. He was so very self assured and arrogant. Nothing like the interrogators the Empire choose.

What interest would something like that even hold besides furthering his humiliation.

"No news on our front of where the Wookies are being taken. As soon as they leave their home planet, seemingly they disappear. There's only been one group that was saved so far, despite all our efforts."

At least the man changed the subject. Even if this one was also not favorable to think of.

Darth Vader knows exactly where they are going. All of them are being used in the construction of project Stardust. That particular project favored by the Emperor is taking far longer than originally intended to complete. To him, it is a complete waste of resources and time. No weapon could ever be as meaningful and useful as the force.

However since the Inquisitors have been slowly dying off, the Empire has become more reliant on the experimental weapons. Ones that did not require the force.

The interrogator breathed out a sigh.

"I suppose it doesn't matter at all to you then."

"You don't get to decide what I think and feel." His raw anger suddenly forced the words out.

Vader immediately regretted saying them. His continued irritation with this man and his continued pain were making him more irrational than usual.

However, once he started thinking about that and his unfortunate situation, he couldn't stop. Unlike last time he couldn't prevent himself from listening to this man's words. He couldn't shut him out, he was too angry this time. Perhaps it was in part because of his restless nightmares stringing him on edge. Perhaps it was the acidic burn on the back of his tongue. Perhaps he simply hated the man's attitude.

The interrogator raised an eyebrow at him in a sidelong gaze. He hated how smug and self assured the man appeared.

Vader felt the back of his throat go raw

He bared his teeth in a clenched grip in response to his own emotions.

An unfortunate result of his past was his tearing up at inopportune times. Usually at times that would call for anger or indifference. Normally this was not a problem, after he had been given his armor. No one could normally see his face.

The man leaned closer across the divide that was the table. His hands almost touched Vader's, he raised his upper lip in disgust but did not pull on the bonds that held his hand to the center of the table.

"Well, certainly you don't care." The man pointed an accusing finger, lifting his hand.

Vader leaned all the way back into the metal chair and grit his teeth. He didn't need to regret his choice to speak any more than he already did. Scraping his sensitive back on the metal chair when he leaned away from the arrogant interrogator certainly didn't help his mood or the situation. It felt like he may have accidentally tore open on of his many abrasions with that move. His back throbbed in response.

Already he could feel the pinpricks of what was about to happen. He pressed his eyes closed tight in response and took a dew steadying breaths. They felt uneven and shaky.

The interrogator talked on. Seemingly unaware of what was going through Vader's mind.

"Most of the people saved didn't know each other, apparently its mandatory to separate friends and family from one another."

Vader wanted to say he had no part in any of that, but it would give an opportunity to push him further and he knew it. This was happening because Vader had tried to distance himself from the Empire's actions and the Emperor's beliefs.

"I would approximate at the rate Wookies are being removed from Kashyyyk, in a year's time the planet will be empty for whatever the Empire decides to do with it next."

Still, he feels as if he is teetering on some invisible edge. Without the force everything is much harder to control. He cannot dissipate them or add them to the uncontrollable flame that is his heart.

"Are you even listening to me?" Those loud spoken words draw Vader from his thoughts. The man just had to raise his voice as well.

"I'm _listening_." He sneered in response, opening his eyes and glaring.

To prevent his nose from running he took in as harsh of a breath as he could, and swallowed down.

"Well it certainly doesn't seem like it. You don't care enough to bother to listen to a single thing I'm telling you."

Vader always hated when someone said he was lying when he very much wasn't. Very few things Vader lied about. It was unbecoming of a Sith Lord to do so.

His face felt too warm, and a spot on his back felt slightly wet and throbbing.

"If you did really care maybe you would have done something while you still had power in the Empire."

"Don't you think I tried!?" Vader suddenly yelled, attempting to stand out of his seat, but he ended up only jerking harshly on his restraints unable to move from his position.

Vader could feel now he was simmering with anger, boiling over into hot and heavy tears and a runny nose.

The man took a step back.

The interrogator appeared to be genuinely surprised by his unintentional reaction. For a moment he looked over to the one way mirror. Vader wondered if this man was being fed lines.

"You… mustn't have tried hard enough." The interrogator regained his composure. "Of course, if you tell us—"

"Haven't you figured out," Vader interrupted, his voice partly breaking in a miserable sound, "that you'll get nothing from me."

Although he wanted that to sound intimidating, it very much was not. The interrogator clearly was not intimidated. Why would he be?

"I've gotten plenty from you."

* * *

"What's with you." Galen said after the door to Vader's cell shut behind them.

He did not bother reactivating the ray-shield. It was against protocol for handling Vader, but Galen felt it completely unnecessary at this moment. His former master was a mess.

Vader's eyes were still red, and he was still sniffling every few seconds, on top of having wet cheeks yet to dry. Although he somehow managed to look more angry than anything else.

A weird contradiction.

"What does it matter to you Starkiller?"

"It doesn't matter to me." He replied, irritated at the usage of his Sith name. Galen choose to respond in kind. "I don't care about whatever goes on in your head _Skywalker_, but it would be a lot easier getting the council members on my side if you weren't suddenly breaking down at any given moment."

Vader was taken aback by that response.

Not once in Galen's entire life had Vader offered any type of comfort or compassion. Nothing Starkiller did had ever been enough for him. Often he wondered if the man had any emotions at all.

Now likely everyone would be babying him simply because twenty years ago he had been somewhat of a good person. The Rebellion's council somehow completely forgotten everything Vader has done simply because they keep getting too caught up in the past.

He almost regretted letting Vader live.

"Did you think that was a ploy to lengthen my time here?"

_Of course it was_, Galen thought— it was a way for Vader to live longer without giving up any information. People tend to be more sympathetic to those that cry.

There were a lot of things Galen wanted to ask Vader. Like, what was Draven talking about in the beginning, why was he acting like this, is he a clone or is he not, but he keeps everything to himself— for now.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but you need to think again."

Vader pressed his eyebrows together. Then took several steps back until he was behind the currently inactive divide of the cell.

"Speak to your council then. Perhaps that will ease your mind."

"Fine." He responded. Galen could take a hint as to when conversations were over. He reactivated the ray-shield, and turned to leave.

Vader was pathetic like this.

Galen did not speak to the council.

* * *

Yesterday was a mess to put it lightly, and Juno had picked up on that fact.

She had consoled him after he returned to the ship the two of them lived on together. Because of her, he was able to get a better rest then he would have without her presence. Even if the holo she choose for them to watch together o get his mind off things wasn't the best.

Today at the very least he was hoping he'd be able to have a decent conversation with the newest Jedi added to the base. They had only met formally and briefly once before. Luckily it was easy to find her following her force signature and find her.

"Fulcrum, hello." Galen said quickly approaching her in one of the many hallways the base had.

She gave a small smile and lifted her eyebrows. While she didn't actually have eyebrows, the prominent white markings on her face acted as such as far as he was concerned.

"Greetings." She responded in kind, he voice was light and even toned. "Is there something you'd like?"

"No. I mean- yes. I do have a question." Galen stumbled. Fulcrum's presence for him was a bit similar to Juno's. She was well composed and self assured, and Galen did not exactly have to much experience with small talk, or any kind of talk at all. Talking to new people on good terms was still a bit strange for him. "What do you know about the Sith, or dark side users."

While he hadn't been told much of Fulcrum, under the guise of it being a security measure, he did know she was alive and had been a Jedi on the front lines during the Clone Wars. Kota had told him as much.

"That's an odd question coming from someone that used to be one." She responded, putting a hand on her hip. "I think you may know a bit more than me."

That would be a weird question coming from someone who used to be Sith— or at least Sith adjacent, but Vader had not exactly been a good teacher.

"I understand. I just— don't understand some of the things Vader does and wanted a second opinion." That technically was not a lie, so it would not be detectable in the force.

_Hey Fulcrum, do you happen to know why a Sith Lord would suddenly break down into tears when arguing with someone— _wasn't exactly a question that would be good to ask her for a few reasons.

She took a moment to think on that.

"If that's what you want to talk about it's best we moved to a more private area."

A few passing rebels moved out of their way as the pair moved through the base.

Fulcrum's room had been the closest, as Galen lived off base in his ship with Juno, so they made their way to her small quarters before beginning the conversation.

She decided to sit on the bed cross legged, while Galen simply sat on the edge with his feet hanging off the side.

"What do you know about how Sith control and use their emotions?" He asked.

"Hmmm." Fulcrum said looking up for a moment. He felt some of her suspicion in the force, she however did not voice it. "There were two dark siders I met, and knew in greater detail. What I learned from them was they depended on their emotions far more than the average person. They would let their feelings fester instead of working through them in better ways. They did the opposite that Jedi did, but I'm sure you knew that already."

Galen did already know this.

"What… did you ever—" he could not think of a way to state what he wanted to ask. At least not without outright saying it. "Did you ever see a dark side user be overwhelmed by their emotions in an unexpected way? Like could one emotion lead to another accidentally."

"I suppose there would be some less than expected results. Seeing as how most often the emotions used to power the force are negative in nature."

That still wasn't the answer he wanted.

"I have a feeling you still haven't asked me the real question you approached me for." She stated.

Looking down for a moment Galen thought, he could ask it in a vague manner, but even then she might get more suspicious.

"Could anger lead to sadness?" He settled on asking

"Anger is a part of sadness." Fulcrum answered. "People often get angry when things go wrong in their life, or because they cannot get what they want, or because no one believes what they are saying."

Galen never really felt like anger was a part of sadness.

"It is not a bad thing to be sad when you want to be angry Galen. It is something living beings simply do. Although a lot of times it is seen as weakness."

_This wasn't about himself—_ he thought, he wouldn't cry like that, like a child.

"Thank you." He said although he did not mean it. If Fulcrum picked up on that fact she didn't show in her words.

"I hope this cleared a few things up."

It did, although he still had a few questions. Such as, why would Vader choose sadness to power the force when he had always taught him anger is the most powerful emotion of all? What is it that made Vader sad to begin with? None of them however could be answered by Fulcrum.

"Have you met _him_ yet?" Galen decided to ask.

"No." She immediately responded, knowing exactly who Galen was speaking of. "He's killed a lot of people I knew."

Galen had been told she was fighting for the Republic when the purge happened, although at the time she had not been a Jedi. A fact that he hasn't been able to grasp as of yet. Likely she had lost a lot of Jedi friends in that time. Kota had been broken by that. He had no idea how someone who would have been a teenager at the time could handle it.

"I understand why you don't want to see him, but I believe you should. He isn't nearly as frightening now. And I'm sure you have a lot to say."

Although he could sense her in the force, she did a very good job at concealing her emotions. Galen had no idea what Fulcrum felt towards Vader.

"There's just one thing I'd want to ask."

"Only one thing?"

"The one thing that matters the most to me. He killed someone I looked up to, and— I just want to know what the last thing he said was. I guess it would be the closest thing to a goodbye."

Darth Vader has killed a lot of people. Galen thinks he likely wouldn't even remember the last words of whoever Fulcrum was speaking of.

Fulcrum must have a lot of self control for that to be the only thing she wanted from Vader. She did not appear to hold angry for him at all.

"I'm not sure if he could answer that, but we could try." Galen stated.

"The person he killed wasn't the kind of guy you forget about. If that's what you're thinking. But I suppose I need to face him at some time. I am here after all to make sure he stays put."

"Good. Let's go now before the next questioning then."

* * *

The moment Darth Vader saw Fulcrum, his face fell into what Galen can only describe as surprise and disbelief. A reaction Galen wasn't expecting.

Fulcrum on the other hand kept her face schooled and her emotions close to heart. She didn't appear to be surprised by his true appearance at all.

Vader opened his mouth to say something, but must have thought better of it, because quickly he shut it.

"So, it looks like we're finally meeting, Lord Vader. I've… heard a lot about you." Fulcrum spoke taking a step closer to the divider.

Again, Vader looked as if he wished to speak, clenching and unclenching his jaw but he kept his silence.

"The very least you could do is say hello." Galen said, crossing his arms.

"Greetings, Lady Tano." Vader responded.

Galen was taken aback by Vader's apparent knowledge of Fulcrum's identity. He didn't even know it. He hadn't been allowed to. Although, the name Tano did sound familiar.

"You know me?" Fulcrum sounded surprised as well.

Vader spared a long look to Galen before speaking. As if he was attempting to convey something without words. He had no idea what his former master was trying to say however.

"How could I not know the failed apprentice of the Hero With No Fear. How pathetic that he could not manage to raise a single apprentice."

Galen raised his head at that statement.

Did Darth Vader just _insult himself? _

Then he suddenly realized where he had heard the name Tano before. Fulcrum was _Ahsoka Tano— _she had once been Anakin Skywalker's padawan. Vader was talking to his former padawan as if he never met her before. And Fulcrum had apparently not been told of Vader's identity. Whatever happened to him to make him look like that, made it so he was no longer recognizable as Skywalker. She had no idea who she was speaking to.

"You don't get to talk about him like that." Standing strong she held her composure, but her voice did become sterner as she spoke.

"I may speak of him, however I like."

Galen supposed Vader could talk about himself however he wanted, but clearly he was doing this to anger Fulcrum— or Ahsoka, for some reason. Truly, he did not know why Vader would want to anger his own apprentice like this. _Could he be testing to see if she defended him? _He wondered. Or perhaps he believed in his own insults for himself.

"Was it not _enough_ for you to end his life?"

Fulcrum thought Vader killed Skywalker, when in reality he was him. Vader had in fact just insulted himself. It was a surreal situation, more so than when he first saw Darth Vader removed of his armor.

"I think we probably shouldn't start arguing about this." Galen wasn't one to end fights, but this he knew would get nowhere, and it was a bit hard to watch.

"Did you only come here to insult me on the death of one particular Jedi, Lady Tano?" Vader ignored Galen's words.

"He was more important than you'll ever be."

Fulcrum sharply turned and left without saying a word to Galen. She didn't even get to ask the question she wanted. Not that there was an answer to it, seeing as Skywalker was technically still alive.

Thinking of Vader using his old name still felt _weird_— even if Vader liked to separate what he did before the Empire and now by those names. Certainly Galen did not think of himself as Starkiller and Galen depending on the period of his life. To him, Vader was _Vader_, from before the Empire, to now. Even if he had a different face then.

"What was that for?" Galen demanded.

Vader characteristically did not respond to his inquiry.

"Oh, so now _I'm_ getting the silent treatment?" He raised his voice.

Predictably Vader chose not to respond to that either, and he turned his head away at the sound of Galen's raised voice.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll see you again later tonight." He turned to leave, but paused before exiting the doorway. "This time, try not to cry."

* * *

"We had quite the… eventful time last session."

Vader didn't respond. That appeared to be his reaction to a lot of things Draven said.

Galen wondered what a man like that could possibly be thinking. Being single handedly in charge of interrogating Darth Vader was not an easy task. Getting those reactions from him— it must be some sort of power tip, no matter how morally better the Rebellion prided it's work being.

"Although I was thinking we could do better this time."

Better was one word for it. They still couldn't get anything out of Vader no matter what reaction they got from him. To Galen it appeared as if every reaction earned from him gained them his sudden unwavering silence.

"By that I mean, you should say something of importance to me. I would end the session right now if you did so."

Although Kota had explained it to him, Galen thought this would go better if they were allowed to at least use _some_ of the Empire's methods on Vader. A little light drugging could do a lot of good.

"So I've noticed you and our newest arrival have met." Draven moved on.

Galen was wondering if he was going to bring that up.

"If you haven't noticed, Fulcrum has not been told of your identity as of yet. On account of my idea."

Vader looked up at the mention of that, but did not respond.

"I cannot blame her for not recognizing you, and it appears that worked in your favor, you want to keep her from knowing exactly who you are." He explained. "Although I didn't expect to hear you insulting yourself."

"I am not him." Quickly Vader responded.

"Then you wouldn't care if Fulcrum was told the results of your genetic test?"

Vader remained silent at that, turning his head down again.

"How about this, you give us something about the Wookies being transported from Kashyyyk and I won't call Lady Tano in here and explain everything to her?"

Draven let a few moments sit, waiting for the slim chance that this would be what cause Darth Vader to finally talk. Silence, is what came from Vader instead. As usual.

"Have it your way then." Draven pulled out a communicator, typing something into it before speaking. "Lady Tano, please come to the interrogation room at once."

Vader looked up at that statement, straightening slightly in his seat.

"On it." She responded, her response audible having been left on speaker.

Quickly, Draven shut the device.

"She'll be here to learn the truth in about five standard minutes. Unless of course— you have something to say, Lord Vader?"

Galen doubted it.

"The—" He started to talk, then stopped.

It was obvious he was debating with himself. On the edge of saying something. Vader furrowed his eyebrows and made and odd expressions with his lips. Apparently unable to have thoughts without them being expressed on his face.

Draven let the silence continue, deciding for once it would be better off if he didn't continue to push.

It was Kota that interrupted the silence.

"While we don't like wagering people, this technically doesn't break the Rebellion's rules and we should have known we could get something from him using her." He said. Likely reassuring himself, and the others in the room.

"I was the one who suggested it to him." Ackbar said addressing Kota. "I saw them together a long time ago. The two were nearly inseparable. Thought he would say something if it involved her."

Ackbar actually _knew_ Vader. Just how many people on the council knew him— Galen wondered.

"The Wookies—" Darth Vader began suddenly drawing everyone's attention, "are being taken to build a weapon."

Draven perked up at that small bit of information.

Although it wasn't anything Galen didn't already know. He was pretty sure everyone knew this actually. The Empire was only ever interested in weapons and destruction. This wasn't enough information to actually mean anything, but it was the first thing they had gotten from Vader.

"What kind of weapon?" Asked Draven.

"The kind that has never existed before." Vader answered as vague and unhelpful as always.

"Where is it?"

"It moves."

"This isn't exactly helpful information." Draven said apparently having similar thoughts to Galen on the situation.

"It's why the planet Ilum has been deconstructed. They need the Kyber."

The planet where Kyber crystals had once been harvested by the Jedi, Galen recognized the name. This was more helpful, but it wasn't what they needed. It was still too vague.

Vader pressed his lips tightly together before speaking again.

"It's a type of space station. In theory. It will have the power to eradicate planets in an instant."

"Planets?" Draven questioned. "As in…?"

"Entire planets."

This was, more helpful information.

Draven looked towards the viewing window and back.

"That has to be a joke."

"It's been in construction since the first months of the Empire. The size of a small moon. A few… council members have seen it, although they did know what it was."

Galen Marek had been to it as well then. Or at least— he has _memories_ of it. The original, if he was indeed a clone, had died there. Although at the time no one had known what it was beside a big space station that could move.

The idea that the Empire had built something with that much power— it was a frightening thing.

"You're not joking." Draven stated.

"Do I look like a joking man to you?"

A moment of silence played out between them before Draven tried pushing for a bit more information.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"I've said enough for you to uphold your side of this."

"But we will be getting more." Draven stated. "Or she'll _know_."

Now that something had finally gotten Vader to break his silence, likely it would be held over his head for as long as he's kept alive.

Galen was pulled from his thoughts by the hiss of a door sliding open.

"Okay, what am I here for?" Fulcrum said stepping into the room. "I assume it's not an emergency."

"The Empire is building a super weapon." Kota quickly replied.

She looked away for a moment.

"Vader told you this?" She questioned.

"Just now." Kota replied back.

"We've decided to hold a meeting, right now." Bail said quickly interjecting. "The Jedi will need to attend it as well."

Galen hated meetings with the council, and he's only ever been to three so far. He had never been good with politics, and he had a feeling a subject as highly charged as this with no time to absorb the information wouldn't exactly be pleasant to experience.


	3. Perspectives

**Author's note: **This fanfic is rated **_M_** now. And for good reason— There is a discussion of an implied past rape/sexual assault and light reference of romanticizing that in this chapter. On top of the general mention of sex.

I honestly felt like I was going rabid reading this over and over again.

Twenty thousands words is a lot for one chapter, and it took me about seven hours to carefully read it all the way through and make changes each time I wanted to spend another session editing to make sure it flows cohesively, arent any grammatical mistakes, and isnt too heavy handed

**Chapter** **Summary**: _Perspectives_

• _Galen has a choice to make, break the Rebellion's morals and some of his own in order to gain the information he wants, or keep the Rebellion's trust and the perception of the good righteous person he is. _

_Or— he could adopt someone else's morals, and pretend he believes in them. _

* * *

The meeting went about as well as you would expect a meeting about the discovery of a superweapon that was capable of destroying planets would go.

It was dreadful, stressful, and aggravating.

A few members appeared to be overly focused on Vader's involvement in the project, and how much more information on it he could give. Once they stared down that path they couldn't quite pull themselves out of it.

Galen however knew engineering was more of a side thing for Vader, and not his main job. He probably didn't know anything specific about the weapon, but he wasn't about to interrupt the argument.

"Vader is an engineer, is he not? I'm positive he made the TIE Advanced schematics. He's probably seen the ones for this superweapon." Said Ackbar. The main person pushing for this to be the main subject of his interrogations. And the man who's shown the most sympathy for Vader— as far as Galen was concerned.

"Even he couldn't draw the design for something he didn't make from memory, what's the point of mentioning this?" Mothma countered. The voice of reason and doubt.

The two of them continued to go back and forth for a short while before reaching a conclusion.

"At the very least he could tell us if it had any weak points."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"We have to try something, we have to at least ask."

"Right now, it would be best for the Alliance if we tried to gather information from Vader that could be useful. This superweapon— the alliance is not large enough to face a threat of that magnitude head on as of yet. If we continue to wait in the shadows, we'll have a better chance for survival. It would be rash of us to become focused on this when we can be offering relief to the people that need it."

"There might not be any people that need our help if the Empire uses that weapon."

He was pretty sure the only reason he, Kota and Fulcrum were here, was because it was a way to uphold Vader's end of the deal. That made being here worse. None of them had exactly contributed anything to this conversation.

Clear through the force was Kota's aggravation at this bureaucracy, Fulcrum on the other hand, held whatever emotions she was experiencing closed shut in her mind. Her face didn't exactly betray whatever she was thinking either.

"We might not be able to get anything else from him at all." Draven spoke up between the two of them, then passed a quick look a Galen. "But I'll try, I can give you that."

That was a weird moment.

Galen wasn't exactly sure why he had been given that look, seeing as he hadn't even made one comment throughout this meeting.

"We'll put it to a vote then. Arguing is quite unbecoming of us." Mothma said, drawing his attention away from his thoughts. "All in favor of continued information gathering, in the subject of this superweapon, raise your hand."

Easily, he could tell they held the majority without counting.

"Then it is settled." Mothma quickly declared, she must have seen they held the majority too. From the continued tone of her voice, and face he wouldn't have been able to tell she lost the vote. "Draven, try to get more information of this superweapon from him. This meeting is now over."

Finally, at least now how could stew alone with his thoughts in peace.

It was getting quite late, about twenty one hundred and he still hadn't had anything to eat.

But that was fine, he didn't need to go to the cafeteria to eat something, the rations on his ship would do just fine, and while he was there he could also spend some time with Juno. He had not been doing that as often as he would like as of recent.

* * *

"Any news on Vader from the holonet Proxy?" Galen asked as he entered his ship.

Disappointingly, Juno was nowhere in sight. He wonder where she could have gone off to. Her force presence was near, but not on the ship.

"None master." The droid responded in his permanently chipper tone.

Galen then wondered why Vader programmed him to always have that tone. His former master wasn't exactly the happy type and he doubted he wanted to hear that tone from his droids constantly.

"Thank you Proxy."

"Not a problem."

Efficiently he grabbed a nutrient bar from the small common area of the ship, and went to the cockpit to think.

It's been days and the Empire still hasn't announced Vader's capture. That could be because the Empire didn't want to ruin Vader's perfect look, or because the didn't even realize he was missing to begin with. He wondered, how long exactly could Darth Vader disappear somewhere before someone realized something went sour with the mission? He's definitely gone on month long missions before.

But, at the very least Vader's Master must realize something's wrong by now. Darth Vader wasn't exactly subtle in the force— and if they had some sort of force bond, then his disappearance in it must have been noticed and been an unpleasant feeling. Certainly Galen could never want to experience that kind of force blindness or a sudden broken force bond.

Whatever was happening out there, the Empire still hasn't found him yet. He doubted they ever would, the Rebellion's main base on Dantooine has been here for years and it's never been found.

The Emperor might not even care that Vader was gone now that he was thinking about it. He had after all encouraged Galen to kill Vader on that superweapon a year ago. Or the original Galen, he still wasn't sure on that. What he did know for a fact however, was that Vader's own Master didn't care if he was killed.

Although perhaps it was different if the Emperor didn't have a replacement for his pet right in front of him. He could be searching secretly. Sending the Inquisitors out and hoping they would find the Sith apprentice.

"Are you thinking of something again?" Juno asked putting her hand on the back of his chair. Her crisp core world accent bringing him out of his thoughts and surprising him for a moment.

He hadn't even sensed her approach.

"I'm always thinking of something." He responded with a smile.

She looked to the half eaten nutrient bar in his hand.

"Are you really eating in the cockpit again?"

"The cafeteria was closed." He shrugged.

"That's… not exactly what I meant. You could have eaten with me, I'm sure I could find something that wasn't these dreadful things to eat."

"Come on, they're not that bad."

"They are too. Really you should utilize the cafeteria with me more when it's open, maybe you're just too used to those things. You get cute like that sometimes."

Cute wasn't exactly a word Galen would use to describe himself, nor his habits— but things like that is what made Juno Juno.

"Maybe I will." He said, then added— because it was the type of thing people in relationships are supposed to do, "You're cute too."

Juno smiled at that.

"Come on." She gestured behind her with a move of her head and shoulder, then patted the back of his chair. "It's getting quite late. Shouldn't we be off to bed now?"

While it wasn't exactly that late, Galen picked up on the general idea that going to bed wasn't going to end with sleeping right away.

It didn't take long for Galen to finish the small food bar and follow her back further into the ship.

Galen slept well that night. Despite all that was uncertain about the future.

* * *

Training was a regular part of Galen's mornings.

It's always been for as long has he can remember. Usually he practiced his force skills and basic lightsaber combat positions in the early hours, but being on this base he mostly just stuck to force manipulation.

As Juno was asleep when he got up at the time of five hundred hours in the morning, he always decided against using the small training room they had onboard. That could cause a lot of noise and wake her up. He wouldn't want to interrupt her beauty sleep, as she liked to call it.

Lightning strikes and lightsaber moves were way too loud, dangerous and attention grabbing for a place like this. The field of parked ships in front of the base felt too crowded— just outside the back of the base worked well for a place for him to practice, even if it was far too open for his liking. It was a good thing not many people were out and about at this time of day.

Things were always peaceful in the morning.

Dantooine was a temperate planet, with songbirds and long thin grasses that were covered in small droplets of dew in the early hours. The planet's atmosphere accentuated that feeling of morning peace with its orange sunrise and cool air.

It was perfect for practicing his more light side oriented moves and meditating, although he preferred not to do light side meditation. No matter how much Kota insisted it was needed he rarely ever succeeded in it— and when he did sometimes after his dark side abilities failed him.

That was the nature of changing sides in the force. One of them always failed you in return. Although, he supposed it wouldn't matter now if that happened. It was not as if he was preparing for battle— even if his current assignment was to make sure Vader stays imprisoned. Galen doubted his former master would be able to escape despite his occasional worries.

The thought then came to him:

_Perhaps he should speak with Darth Vader._

Maybe he'd be more forthcoming in the morning hours then the night. He's never spoken to him at this time before after all.

* * *

When Galen entered the cell he did not see Vader sitting on that cot as he always was.

Instead, Vader was well asleep, strangely enough. Laying on his side with his back to the wall and his legs bent together, his remaining arm against his middle, unmoving except for the rise of his chest.

Galen almost forgot Vader had to do human things like sleep.

He noted bandages wrapped around what had once been exposed dried rudish scrapes, and that his arms were uncuffed from one another.

Why would someone have taken those restrains off? He questioned in his mind. Was that supposed to be some kind of reward for barely even cooperating?

The Rebellion's council was far too soft on him.

Ultimately, he supposed having an arm loose wouldn't exactly be enough for him to escape. With arms undone he was still at a major disadvantage in those terms because of his partly missing one.

He still thinks it would have been easier to remove his cybernetic arms then to attempt to bind them together in the first place.

"Vader." Galen stated into the empty air.

He did not wake at the sound.

"_Vader_." He stated again, this time a bit louder.

Again he did not awaken.

Galen could wake Vader up by jostling him with the force, but it was probably for the best that he be left undisturbed if he was deep into the unconscious.

He wasn't exactly in the mood to find out if his former master was a morning person or not.

_And_ _because_—

Vader almost looked peaceful like this,_ almost._ White bandages, a split lip and a missing arm made him look more pitiful than anything else— along with his more general look of heavy scarring. It was surprising Vader didn't look dead as he slept.

He probably shouldn't care if he disturbed Vader's sleep, but he did. Even if he told himself it was because he didn't want to deal with the possibility of an unpleasant attitude.

It was a bit embarrassing. That there was a piece of Galen's heart carved out with an unknown emotion labeled simply with Darth Vader's name.

Galen Marek hated Vader for that.

He hated him for the moments when parents were mentioned, and for a fraction of a second he didn't think of his mother and father, but he thought of Vader. He hated how if Vader was a bit different he could have had a nice childhood and life. He hated how he was only ever used by Vader for his own gain, just a pawn in his plans.

He also hated him for making him feel bad at the idea of disturbing his peaceful sleep.

Galen left Vader's cell. Leaving his former master's sleep unbothered— and he didn't think of him any further.

It was thirty minutes past six hundred hours now.

The cafeteria should be open at this time.

It was hard to ignore the stares he got everywhere he went. Without the crowd of the afternoon he was able to pick out specific sentences people were saying. He heard the whispers as he walked past the few groups in the cafeteria speaking:

_"That's him, one of the Jedi."_

_"I heard he used to be one of those Inquisitors."_

_"My friend said he faced down Darth Vader of all people and actually won."_

_"Shut up, there's no way he actually did that!"_

_"He doesn't look as friendly as the other two, not as elegant."_

_"Shush, what if he hears—"_

Really, he wished this whole thing with Vader was over. It should have been over with days ago. They were hardly getting any information worth anything. No matter what Kota said, it would be best just to kill him now and be done with it.

Galen quickly picked whatever was first on the holo board above the open kitchen area to eat. He didn't exactly have an idea of what he would like. What he ended up getting was some kind of fluffy bread with a semi sweet fruit.

He sat at a small table alone and was thankful no one tried to approach him. One of the main reasons he never ate here was specifically to avoid people. It appeared that the morning crowd wasn't exactly the curious type although too talkative for his taste.

The food here _was_ better than those nutrient bars. He would have eat here with Juno at some point in time before they left the base.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon Galen returned to the ship in order to actually spend time with Juno.

Today it appeared that she wanted to watch another one of those holos she loved— she said she found them to be empowering for women like her.

Galen figured without the force or being raised as he was, he probably would also gravitate towards things like that. Where the main action was about people and relationships and saving the day was a bit of a side task.

It was an alright holo— he was never really interested in things like that. What made it good, was that while watching it, he had been able to be with Juno.

She always loved taking about them to him, and he always did his best to listen.

* * *

_I'll be guiding Vader to the interrogation room with you today instead of General Kota._

The message from Fulcrum on his comlink read.

Strange that Kota wouldn't tell him that himself, but he could ask the old man about it later.

Although there was still a standard hour left before Vader was scheduled to be transported, Galen decided to see him now. They always ended up talking—or he should say arguing, beforehand.

He really hoped when Fulcrum eventually showed up it wasn't another weird moment.

* * *

The evening when Galen Marek went to see Darth Vader, he decided to voice his opinion of his former master's treatment by the Alliance.

"So is that all it takes?" He began speaking without greeting. "And now what— the council decides you deserve a bit good treatment for that?"

"Organa's already visited me, save it Starkiller."

Again, with using his Sith name.

"You know, for someone who doesn't like using a certain name of yours, you _sure love_ to call other people what they don't want to be called."

"Did you just come here just to yell at me?"

"Are you going to cry if I do?"

He visibly reacts to that. Leaning back and raising his upper lip in a sign of aggression before answering.

"No."

Galen kept speaking.

"What I came here for, was to ask if you were going to answer my previous question or not." He didn't need to tell Vader what that question was for him to know it. Almost every time he's seen him he has demanded for Vader to tell him if he was a clone or not.

"I've already answered it."

"If that's what you think an answer is, I seriously wonder how you ever got anything in the Empire done."

"Why exactly should I bother answering that question of yours, when it has to do with whether or not you actually like an individual, rather than any sense of self."

But to Galen, his question did have to do with a sense of self. To him his sense of self was tied entirely to the memories that may or may not have been his, he broke free of Vader's grasp because of those flashbacks to the past of Juno. He was here, right now on the side of the Rebellion, he beat Vader, because of her and the memories of what may or may not have happened between them a year ago.

He needed to know if those memories were really him, or someone else because of that, but Vader could never understand why.

"It doesn't have to do with just that. It not like you would understand it anyways."

"Should I rephrase then?" Vader patronized. Galen had a feeling he would be hearing it regardless of if he told Vader no or not. "Your feelings for her are not real because you are a clone, they aren't real because the two of you are not in love— is that what you wanted?"

There he went on again, about how his feelings were fake. _Would Vader ever get tired of that argument?_ He wondered.

"No it isn't." He said, it felt like they had the same argument every day. "Why do you even care if I like Juno or not anyways."

"I've also already answered that question."

"No, you haven't."

"Perhaps not in any way you would understand."

"Then you haven't answered it at all really." Galen retorted. "I thought cryptic and useless sayings were supposed to be a Jedi thing?"

That poke however, was practically ineffective.

"My words are not useless unlike the Jedi's, you simply refuse to even try to understand them." Vader responded without hesitation.

The sharp and loud hiss of the cell's door sliding open ended that conversation, as the togruta stepped into the scene.

The argument was forgotten for now, but he doubted this would be the last he would be hearing of it. After all, it's the only reason he even bothered talking to Vader to begin with.

"You did get here early." Fulcrum stated. She sounded easy going despite being in the presence of Vader.

"Yeah. I have my own questions to ask him."

"Don't we all." She responded, putting a hand on her hip.

When Galen turned his attention back to Darth Vader it appeared that he had taken to staring at something on her belt.

Galen wondered: _what could he possibly be looking at?_ He really didn't want to have another weird moment like what happened last time between the two of them, but he had a bad feeling that is exactly what was coming next.

"Where are your original lightsabers." Vader demanded.

"Are you… talking to me?" Fulcrum asked sounding genuinely confused and caught off guard by the intrusive question and stern tone.

"Yes. What happened to them." Vader asked as if that was supposed to be obvious and not sudden.

Fulcrum tilted her head, her lekku swaying with the movement.

"I've had these ones for years now they're not exactly new."

Galen was surprised she even answered him. He knows for a fact he wouldn't bother answering Vader's useless and random questions.

"They are not the same ones you used on Mandalore." Vader said out of nowhere.

"How do _you_ know that?" She asked, this time accusatory and suspicious. "You have to have quite the eye to see the difference in those things."

Of course her own master would recognize the difference her lightsabers.

It would be a very Vader move to make, to almost reveal his identity just so he can get a word in.

_Wait._ Galen thought._ He should probably stop this before Vader actually did that and they lost the only thing that could get him to speak._

"I don't think we should keep the others waiting over there forever for us." He interjected into their slowly spiraling conversation.

Fulcrum took a hard look at Galen before returning to glare at Vader.

Guess she wasn't exactly a fan of being told to hurry up or stop.

"... Why would it matter to you anyway." She asked him.

Vader took a moment to respond. Looking at his missing arm before speaking again, and not looking at her as he did.

"You wouldn't want to bring me in late, would you?"

Fulcrum opened her mouth in a quiet snarl, showing large canines, then must have thought better of whatever she was going to say, because she closed her mouth and addressed Galen instead.

"Deactivate the ray shield Knight Marek. We have places to be."

Despite the fact that she was angry, she always had this type of confident control. The force betrayed none of her feelings. That type of control was a bit scary. The only other person he's seen that type of control from was Vader.

Maybe Vader had actually taught it to her. Maybe he had actually been a good teacher to her, unlike how he was with him. _Maybe_ he should at least try not to feel jealous about that realization.

Galen did as Fulcrum told.

* * *

"Fulcrum, so nice of you to join us on this fine evening." Draven said to the three of them, his hands folded nearly behind his back.

Ackbar also appeared to be in waiting for this one. He however, stood far off to the side of the entrance as to not intrude.

"I'm just doing my job." She responded.

"Galen, get Vader ready in there." Draven addressed him.

_Wonderful._ He sarcastically thought.

Whatever conversation Draven and Fulcrum were about to have would go unheard as Draven removed Galen from the picture.

He not so gently elbowed Vader in the back to get him moving into the inner questioning room. Disappointingly, his former master did not need to be told twice.

The clunk of the door behind them cut the conversation off.

Vader did not even attempt to struggle as Galen tied him to the metal chair. He would have pulled unnecessary tight on the bonds but seeing as his limbs are cybernetic he doubted that move would actually hurt or irritate him.

He looked as if he was thinking deeply about something. Lost in his own thoughts. Galen asked him such.

"What are you even thinking about?"

Vader looked up from where he had been staring blankly at some fixed point on the table his hand was tied to.

"Your job here is done." He responded, and while a sentence like that would usually be spoken in a patronizing, dismissive tone— the way Vader phrased it was anything but.

He said it as to mean,_ leave me alone, please,_ without saying those particular words. His face said as much as well.

_"Fine."_

Things always just had to get weird, when Fulcrum was around.

* * *

"Great to see you again, Lord Vader." Draven greeted the Sith Lord. Sarcasm was not evident in his tone although Galen felt like it should have been.

Vader, predictably did not respond to that small talk.

"You helped us out quite a bit with that information, but I think we both know you can go further with it. I'm sure you know the consequences if you don't give us anything new."

Truly, Galen didn't think the Rebellion was helped at all with that information. It was not as if they could do anything about it. Vader had not exactly been detailed in what he said.

"I suppose that is going to be held over my head permanently now." Vader responded. Draven smiled in response. "Unfortunately for you, I was never in charge of that project."

Galen believed that statement. Vader wasn't exactly the type of person put in charge of things like that. He was almost strictly in charge of battle planning. Otherwise he temporarily took the orders of a Moff.

"Then who is?" Draven asked.

"Krennic. The head engineer's name has slipped my mind."

"Are you sure?"

"I am not lying. I do not bother myself with getting involved with the Emperor's pet projects."

Draven appears to believe that one, Galen does not.

He wondered what Fulcrum was thinking. She was always so quiet and reserved. Outwards and in the force.

"I see, so you're saying you don't know anything else about this besides the fact that it exists."

"It's not completed yet."

Then Galen realizes this fact. Once Fulcrum knows of his identity it can no longer be used to make him give up information. Draven knows that too, Vader knows it, everyone does. So while theoretically Draven can use it against him, ultimately he'll be less inclined to actually do it.

The first time he did so was because he wasn't even sure if it would work at all— that immediate threat of her knowing now is what most likely pushed Vader to give something up— but eventually things will get to the point where the threat of his identity being revealed won't push him any further, and Fulcrum will know— or they won't tell her and Vader won't be moved by the threats at all because he knows they won't carry though on them. After that, they won't have anything against Vader to use at all.

It is tough situation.

Perhaps that is what the council's argument had truly been about. Mothma might have thought it wasn't possible to push him further using Fulcrum on this subject without risking losing the one thing they have that can make him talk.

"Do you know when—"

"I was never in charge of the project." Vader spoke over Draven's words. "As I had just stated. I don't know."

Draven sighed at that and crossed his arms.

"You're not making this easy for us, you must know that."

"Then talk about a different topic, as it appears you don't know how to do your job."

"Getting brave now are we?"

"Don't banter." Vader light shook his head.

Draven took a seat on the edge of the table that separated them.

"Really though, it_ is_ awful brave of you, seeing as how you get when you argue a bit too passionately."

Fulcrum suddenly moved from her place, and went to exit the room. The action jarred Galen from his focus on Draven and Vader.

"Where are you going?" Galen asked before she could leave.

"I just remembered something." She said without facing him, then looked back over her shoulder to say with a slight nod. "Hope he doesn't give you too much trouble." Before exiting the room.

Which was an odd thing for her to say, Galen thought. Although he didn't exactly know her well— she was quite mysterious, that kind of thing could be normal for her.

Now it was simply Galen and Ackbar watching this.

"I wonder what it was that made her leave." Galen said to him, hoping he had an idea.

"I haven't got the slightest idea." He responded in that guttural tone all his species had.

Apparently Galen must have missed something in the interrogation room, because Draven was going on a long rant about something completely different, and Vader had resigned himself to not speaking again.

Same old, same old.

* * *

Galen returned Vader to his cell alone. It wasn't exactly hard to do that, Vader appeared to be perfectly unaggressive in moving him from one place to another. But it was safety protocol for it to be him and Kota—or now that Fulcrum was here, he supposed it could be any combination of two of them— to bring him too and from his cell to the interrogation room down the end of the unoccupied hallway of the small prison block, now that Vader had free region of one arm.

"Where did Tano go?" Vader asked, taking his seemingly perpetual place of sitting down on that cot as soon as Galen brought him to the cell.

"Why'd you ask Fulcrum about her lightsabers?" Galen asked in kind, leaving the ray-shield deactivated for the moment.

His former master's eyes turned to the floor in front of him and he brought his left across his chest hand to grab the upper part of his right arm.

Galen supposed Vader wanted to cross his arms, But that wasn't exactly possible missing his right hand and most of its forearm.

"Skywalker had kept them for a year after she left the Jedi order, and had given them back to her later on." Vader continued looking vaguely away from Galen while he answered.

That was a weird way to say he kept them for a long time for her, and he was upset she wasn't using them anymore.

It wasn't the answer he had been expecting. Although he wasn't exactly sure what it was he thought he would hear instead, or what it was that he wanted to hear either.

"Okay whatever, you deal with that." He said and activated the ray-shield, the hum of it instantly filled the room.

Galen really didn't like dealing with his personal identity nonsense. He was sure there was some explanation for his usage of third person when talking about himself, but it really didn't matter.

He had other things to do.

With a tight move he turned on his heels and started to walk towards the door.

"Goodbye." Vader said, before he could exit the room.

Galen looked back at him over his shoulder.

That was a weird thing for him to say. He thought, but did not bother to wonder why. Today was filled with people saying strange things.

Galen Marek left the cell without a verbal acknowledgement.

* * *

Galen saw Kota the next morning in the cafeteria. The old Jedi had his arms laid crossed on the table and his head hung low. His long hair had not yet dried from what Galen assumed to be his morning shower.

"I'm surprised to see you here this early." Galen said to him, taking a seat across the table.

"Mmmm." The old Jedi responded with a grumble, hardly lifting his head up.

He's seen this attitude from the man before, although is been quite a while. Taking a large smell of the air, he could just barely get the hint of alcohol on him.

"Kota have you been… drinking again?" He asked.

His Jedi master responded nearly admittedly to that.

"Are you going to rag on me about that too?"

"Who else was getting on you about that?" Galen knitted his eyebrows in confusion. He was pretty sure he was the only person who very strongly was against his drinking.

It always messed with Kota's connection to the force.

"The person I least expected, hit me hard too, along with this hangover it made one hell of a morning."

He supposed Kota wasn't going to tell him then. The old Jedi could be quite stubborn at times.

"Did you at least eat today?"

"Why don't you go get me somethin' then."

Really, Galen mostly felt like reenacting their first meeting by kicking the table he was leaning on over instead of doing that. However he did give up that needlessly angry path he had been going down, and he didn't want to cause a scene before it was even seven hundred hours in the morning.

Galen sighed through his nose.

"I'll get you something."

This must have been the reason Fulcrum went with him yesterday then, because Kota had been a bit inebriated at the time. He wondered how she handled that situation.

He also wondered why Kota got into that situation to begin with.

As quickly as possible, Galen got something to eat and brought it back for him.

"Here." He said, putting the tray down in front of him with a clatter and not bothering to sit down again.

There were better things Galen could be doing right now then attending to his hungover Jedi Master.

"I'm going to go visit Juno." He said.

"Mmmm. Great boy, enjoy that."

* * *

As Galen was heading to visit Juno, he overheard the tail end of a semi-heated conversation.

"But father, I would just like to have a _few words_ with him." A young woman's voice said, irritation present and clear in her voice.

"I know you would like that, but it is quite dangerous." Galen recognized this voice as belonging to Bail Organa. "Now, I do have things to do, go on back to the senate, we need you more there than here at this moment."

Now in his line of sight, he could see Bail and his daughter standing in the middle of the hall. Quickly though, Bail broke off and walked the opposite way down the hallway as Galen was.

He decided to approach her after he after disappeared from view.

"Princess Leia, greetings."

She was dressed in pure white from nearly head to toe as she always was. Standing nearly a foot under him, she still managed to hold this high regal air of elegance and confidence.

Galen had spoken to her before through holo a scare few times before. From what he understood she mostly dealt with the senate and offered relief missions to planets in need. He had no idea what could have brought her to here, a military base.

"Knight Marek. It is good to finally see you in person." The Princess curtly responded— that irritation she had a moment ago gone from her voice.

He supposed politicians were simply good at controlling their emotions like that.

"You too. I never expected to see you. I thought you were supposed to be busy handling things in the senate."

She sighed over-dramatically— breaking away from that schooled polite face. Her agitation was apparent in the force. It felt like her emotions were tapping him on the forehead.

He wouldn't have ever expected a princess to have such open and expressive expressions. Juno had taught him during one of of their many long hyperspace flights together, that princesses and queens were supposed to be calm, collected and elegant always. Leia defied that notion quite a bit.

But he supposed there were always outliers

"I just had some choice words for Lord Vader, I traveled all the way from Coruscant just to see him, but it appears that my father thinks it's too dangerous for me." She explained.

A father just being a bit too overprotective then.

Vader wasn't going anywhere, and he couldn't exactly hurt anyone with that force suppressor on, being behind a ray shield, missing his armor and missing an arm.

"Well it probably would be less dangerous if someone else was with you, I've seen him a few times now. You are cleared for this right? You look really young."

Although, it might have just been her short height that made her look younger than she was.

"Of course I do." She sounded insulted. "Believe it or not I am older than you are by over a full year, and I've assisted in countless operations, although they're not as flashy as yours they are important. And I am on the Alliance's council, in case you've somehow forgotten that fact."

Sometimes Galen forgets how young he really is. Certainly he doesn't feel that young. When this whole path towards the Rebellion of his started a year ago he was only seventeen.

"Then I don't see the problem with you accompanying me." He responded, he wouldn't really mind bringing her with him. Although in a very twisted manner, he knew what it was like not be allowed to do something he worked hard for and was ready for. "How long until you have to return to Coruscant?"

"I must be there by tomorrow evening. Not exactly a large window of time for planning a visit to the most valuable prisoner we have ever taken."

"Well, how about if you waited here for a little while or went with me to the Rogue Shadow, then went to see him with me- I was on my way over there right now. Afterwords I have to transport Vader to to the interrogation room, I usually get there a bit early for that."

"I think I'll do just fine with you. I wouldn't want anyone to see my just waiting around someplace."

Or get caught acting behind her father's back, is the more likely answer. Galen thought.

"Follow me then." He said, and continued on his way towards the landing bay where his ship was located.

* * *

"Greetings again today, Master Galen." Proxy greeted as they entered the ship together.

"Who is that?" Leia asked.

"This is Proxy, he's my droid." Galen introduced. Then added quickly. "And he's my friend."

Juno had found that strange. That the being he thought of as his best friend was a droid, and one that had originally been programmed to kill him at that. It was probably that second part that was the most off putting now that he was thinking about it.

The princess gave him a look that made him think she somehow knew of his awkwardness on the subject.

"I know about having mechanical friends, I have two droids I've known since I was born. I wouldn't trade either of them for anything."

"Really?" He wouldn't exactly have thought a Princess would need to have any droid companions, never mind for her to think so highly of them. "I've known Proxy for a long while too— I think I was about seven when he was given to me."

"I was originally programmed by Lord Vader to help Starkiller progress in his training by attempting to kill him, and he also programmed me to be his companion." Proxy elaborated.

Galen_ really wished_ Proxy didn't just say that.

Vader did not just program him a custom sparring droid. He gave him a unique personality and the ability to learn, not just attack patterns and how to keep up with him but social ques and his likes and dislikes.

He also programmed Proxy to kill him.

That had always been a bit confusing.

The fact that Darth Vader had made him however always seemed to put other people on edge. More so then the whole programmed to kill him part.

"He was reprogrammed not to kill you, right?" Leia asked a bit concerned at the droid's admission.

"Yes, of course he was. He's perfectly safe." Reassured Galen. It would be quite the tragedy if Proxy has to be destroyed because of his big mouth.

Speaking of the droid, he seemed content to wander off somewhere further into the ship then stay for this particular conversation.

"Well— that's good then. I had tried to get into droid programming when I was younger, but my father thought I would do best put to other subjects."

"Why's that?"

"It's just one of the many side effects of being royalty I suppose." The princess said then immediately moved on. "Did you reprogram your droid yourself?"

Then he heard Juno's voice calling out to him from further in the ship, before she appeared around the corner of the common room.

"Galen, who are you—" Juno's face dropped from her neutral smile at seeing them.

It was probably the surprise of a visitor, the only other person who's been on this ship was Kota. Galen wasn't exactly the type that made friends, although he wouldn't exactly consider the princess that.

_"Senator?"_ Juno questioned, speaking again. "What are you doing here?"

"Knight Marek invited me over for a short while." Leia said avoiding the details, then explained further. "We've simply been talking of droids if you would like to join us."

Juno probably wouldn't, she wasn't that into droids, from what he could tell. Most of the time she used her free time to read stories and watch holos. Sometimes she had him join her in doing that. He enjoyed doing that with her even if the some of the holos did give him a bit of a weird feeling.

"He did?" Juno pushed her lips together. "Why would he do that."

"I'm sorry." Responded Leia, sounding sorry in voice, but in the force Galen felt that she very much was not sorry. "You don't exactly have clearance for that."

She technically didn't have clearance to know about Vader, but she was there when he had been first captured— so she obviously knew of him being on this base. The two of them had actually spoken over holo at Kamino after Vader had been subdued, so Leia knew that fact too.

Juno tutted at that.

Obviously she was not too happy at being told she didn't have clearance when she knew of everything already, and the princess knew that she knew.

"She is only teasing." Galen said to reassure her.

He figured the most likely reason Leia had said that was because she didn't want anyone to know she was disobeying her father's orders. Even though they technically were the same ranking in the Rebellion's council, the fact that he was her father changed things a little bit.

He would tell Juno this after Leia left, it wouldn't be a great idea to say that in her presence with the princess trying to hide it and all. While he was not the best at social cues, he did get this.

"And what do you know about teasing _her?"_ Juno questioned in an accusatory tone.

That was a bad choice of words. Galen thought. He may have just accidentally started an incident with that one.

The Princess showed teeth in a confused smile and scrunched her eyebrows together at Juno's question, then looked quickly from Juno to Galen and back.

She wasn't too pleased with it either it appeared.

Really, Galen needed to get a better idea of how women worked, he believed.

While Vader had given him a few readings of physiological things, there was never one specifically on women.

His former master probably thought things like that weren't important. Another stupid thing he did— or didn't do, in Galen's opinion.

"Do I do something wrong? Or are you always like this?" The princess said, clearly irritated. "Marek is one of the most important members of the Rebellion on base, I'm just spending a moment talking with him, that's all."

"As long as that's _all you do."_

"I do hope you are not implying what I think you are."

"Fine, fine." She waved her hands, moving gently from foot to foot. "I'll just be going back to my room then."

"You don't have too—" Leia began to say, but stopped as soon as she realized Juno wasn't going to end her walk back to her room and listen to what she had to say.

Instead Leia turned to ask him:

"What was that all about?"

Juno was just being Juno again it appeared. Galen thought. She had given him a bit of cold shoulder after his missions that involved other girls too.

"Oh, you know how women get." He nonchalantly responded.

"What?" Loudly Leia asked.

Strangely Galen had to explain it to her. At least, Galen thought it was strange.

"You know, with the whole talking to other girls thing." He moved his wrist in a circle.

Juno was always the jealous type. At first he had been confused and weirded out by that, but she had explained to him that meant she loved him quite a lot. Because of his very, very limited experience with other people caused by Vader, she had to teach him simple things like that.

Leia however did not exactly appear to accept that explanation, and she went on further about her confusion.

"She doesn't let you speak to other women without acting like that?"

"I— yes?" He said, a bit confused at the feelings he could read from her.

Maybe things were different for members of royalty. That would make sense to him based on what he knew of princesses.

The Princess took a moment to think, crossing her arms and taking a few small steps away from him— Galen could quite literally feel the thoughts running through her head, although he couldn't read them.

What he could gather was a bit of concern and rushed thoughts. Why she was feeling that way and thinking that hard, he could only guess.

It was probably some other thing about women he didn't understand.

"Maybe you should date someone else, or no one at all."

Those words startled Galen because Vader, had expressed similar attitudes towards Juno.

_What the hell was wrong with everyone._ He thought.

Sure, the two of them didn't exactly have the best first few meetings, but he had learned to be a better person after that. They were good and nice to one another now— Galen had no idea why she would even say that to begin with, because she couldn't possibly know they had a bit of a rocky start.

Was Leia trying to put doubt in his mind to try to have him and date her instead of Juno? He asked himself, not understanding in the slightest what she was trying to explain— if anything at all.

"I'm sorry?" Galen questioned stepping a foot back.

But why was she suddenly saying this about her? The two of them seemed perfectly fine talking to each other after Vader had been subdued. She had no ill will toward her then.

_Did Leia say that about everyone who got a little jealous?_ He wondered.

Maybe Leia was one of those people that only see things in black and white— or she indeed wanted to make a pass at him.

"You were sheltered pretty bad weren't you?" She asked him.

Of course he was, but Juno helped fix that. He knew all about the regulars lives of people and how relationships worked now. It's why he was so confused by her reaction to this.

"I was raised by Vader and Proxy."

Although he didn't indulge in media often— only being shown a scarce few things Vader had approved for most of his life, she had been the one to show him holos, and stories that taught him how other species and different types of romances, and how regular non-military people acted too. She thought showing him those kinds of things it would broaden his horizons a bit.

Even though he didn't exactly love watching all of them, and wouldn't do any of the things the some people did in the more explicit holos to 'spice up their sex life' as Juno had explained, they did indeed open his eyes to how other parts of the galaxy worked.

His knowledge of social things weren't just limited to what Vader taught him now.

Leia wanted to give a sassy retort to his response— that was easy to tell— but she quite literally bit her tongue and mushed her lips together instead.

He wondered why she was holding herself back from saying something this time. She did not exactly hold back from saying things before.

"That's not how women act." She sternly stated, and sounded quite positive of that fact.

But, he's seen a lot of holos, and had been told stories where women acted exactly like that.

"... No?" Galen questioned again. Juno had been the one who taught him how to act around women and how it was different from acting around men; things like not talking to her in bloody or ruined clothes, or have training sessions anywhere but the training room, and to not swear around her. "Juno taught me that was how they did."

Leia appear to be getting increasingly uncomfortable with this conversation, making eye contact less and less as it went on.

How could she have read the fact that Juno taught him things, as a bad thing? Galen wondered. Learning those subjects was always a good thing, even though it was pretty embarrassing he had to learn it at and older age.

Perhaps she was uncomfortable with the fact that he had to be taught these things when he had been nearly eighteen.

"That's just the problem, isn't it. Think about it." She said in this compelling tone. Then she quickly added. "Perhaps you should bring me to Lord Vader now."

That was fine. Galen was done with this conversation anyways.

To him, any opinion that was similar to Vader's was wrong, and he didn't want to end up getting mad at a Princess for something he thought she obviously didn't understand.

"Right. Let's be on our way again then."

Galen Marek thought he was smart enough to recognize what certain actions and reactions meant.

In silence, the two of them made their way to the small cell block of the base.

* * *

Although Galen was now used to the visage of Lord Vader out of his armor, Leia was startled from seeing his true form.

Her surprise was clear in the force and on her face.

"Lord Vader." She quickly stated putting on a politician smile, probably trying to quickly ease down her reaction.

Vader looked from the Princess to Galen.

"Who is this." Vader asked him.

"This is Princess Leia Organa." He introduced.

Vader frowned at that.

"Bail Organa's spawn." He distasteful elaborated on.

"I am a senator of the Empire. _Your Empire._" She said sternly. "And I am a Princess of Alderaan, a planet of the Galactic Empire."

"And what choice words do you have to share with me?" Vader asked, ignoring her retort. "I've been hearing quite a lot from everyone as of recent."

"Well, as long as you're asking," Leia said, it appeared that she had no problem with keeping up with Vader's banter while not letting him get herself worked up, "I was wondering about the new amendment to Coruscant's major lake and water supply and the reason behind the Emperor allowance of letting the senate decide for ourselves, it was started before your capture, everyone's been arguing about it for quite some time, so must know of it, the amendment—"

"Let me stop you there." Vader interrupted her long winded question. "I quite literally, cannot help you with your political problems. That is simply not what I do."

"That is a ridiculous notion, you are the second in command, the Emperor's right hand man, right? He's the one who is letting the senate decide for themselves, for once. You must have heard of it it will affect billions, everyone on the planet's quality and supply of water."

"I don't have political power." Simply stated Vader, to that.

"I'd have to be on Vader's side with this one, unfortunately." Galen interjected. "Vader's the apprentice of the Sith, the Emperor probably doesn't let him make decisions like that."

Leia's disappointment was prominent in the force. Despite not being force sensitive, she certainly knew how to project her feelings loud and clear. Clearly she believed his words.

"Well, if my father had told me that I would not have bothered with even coming here in the first place." Leia said. It must be complicated, being an adult and a major member of the Rebellion, but having an overprotective parent that tries to keep you out of things despite you being perfectly capable. "There are a lot of questions I'd like to ask you Lord Vader, but it appears your leash didn't extend far enough for you to reach them."

"How tasteful for a senator to say." Sarcastically he responded.

Really though, if felt as if these two were made to argue with one another. Galen thought. They also had hating Juno in common too. A weird coincidence. A cruder part of his consciousness said.

"Perhaps you should be getting along if he can't answer any of your questions Princess?" Galen suggested. "I am waiting for Kota to arrive, so I can bring him in for the formal questioning."

"Of course." She said, getting the idea that it probably wouldn't be great for someone else to see her here. "I shall be off to find my two droid companions then, Knight Marek. Threepio has this_ awful_ habit of wandering off into places he shouldn't be when left alone."

"Threepio?" Vader questioned.

But the Princess was already gone. She wasted no time in turning and quickly leaving the scene. Off to do whatever it was that Senators did.

Galen began to talk:

"Great, now that that's done—" But Vader had this weird look to his face. It made Galen lose track of his words for a few moments and wander off. He looked as if someone just slapped him, "... Now that that's... done, I guess we could sit here in silence or we could argue, like always."

"I'm thinking." Vader snapped at him, sharply turning his head towards him, before looking back down at the floor.

Rude.

"Silence it is then." Galen crossed his arms and leaned against the metal wall.

He wasn't as good at this as Leia was.

However that was fine, he wasn't exactly in the mood to hear Darth Vader basically repeat what Leia has just told him in a less formal and crude manner. He's had enough of people badmouthing Juno for today— and forever.

* * *

"Seeing as you have consistently maintain that you do not know further information about the superweapon, how about we talk trade routes." Draven asked, sitting on the table where Vader's remaining hand was locked to.

Monthma was watching with him and Kota today, most likely because she was the one who wanted to move on to different subjects than that superweapon to begin with.

"You think I know those from memory?" The Sith Lord responded.

"I think you know how to access them from memory."

Galen was getting pretty sick of standing here every night for an hour while approximately nothing happened.

Kota, for the most part, stood there with a hand on his chin deep in thought. Not exactly bored but not exactly paying attention to what was going on in the room in front of them.

Draven, Galen could feel was getting pretty irritated with Vader too, although he hid that fact a lot better on his face. He probably wouldn't want to accidentally cause another outburst. You couldn't exactly learn any new information when Vader was acting like that.

Nothing new was learned from this night.

Galen wishes he could say he was disappointed, but he hadn't exactly expected anything to be learned to begin with.

Besides, he really just wanted to talk to Juno again. This time without unexpected company.

* * *

"You're done talking to_ The Princess?"_ Juno asked as he entered the ship's common room, her blonde hair was down from its usual place of being tied neatly in the back of her head.

"Yeah, she's off back to the senate now." Galen said. At least she probably was, he figured. "What was all that about back there anyways?"

Of course he already knew—kind of, but he did know Juno liked to talk to him about these kinds of things, and perhaps he could learn something new from it as well.

"She dresses all the time in white." Juno said as if that answered his question with a raised eyebrow. Galen didn't really get what that meant, but Juno knew him enough by now to explain it a bit further. "You know what that means. That she's pure, and she thinks she's better than everyone else because of that."

That wasn't the impression Galen got of her through the force— or her words. At least in the beginning. Leia Organa was confident in her own abilities because she believed in herself, not because she thought other people were less than her. Maybe it was her attitude that gave Juno that impression. After all, she didn't have the insight of the force like he did.

_Then again,_ Leia did dislike Juno for no reason, so maybe she was onto something.

"White also means death." He ended up responding with.

In most of the outer rim that's what it meant, while in the inner rim black was used to represent that. Then there was the meaning of color in the force. Dark meant emotion. Light meant peace. Vader had given him reading about culture sometimes, although very rarely. Usually when he did, it always had to do with his next mission, or something about the force.

Colors had different meaning everywhere, was what he had gathered for that, he was pretty sure of it.

"And who did you learn that from,_ Vader?_" Juno said with a smile. Somehow, she knew. "Where it really matters, and what everyone really thinks when they see white, is purity and innocence."

Galen supposed peace and death were both tied to purity in some way. Although he couldn't quite articulate how. Innocence however, he was having a hard time of tying into the color white's meaning. The color or, lack of it, was stark and harsh to look at, on top of being attention grabbing. It didn't feel like innocence to look at, to him.

He wore white tabards now, on top of dark grey robes, and certainly he didn't mean to imply himself to have some type of innocence with that. It was meant to mean he was a dark and light side user, although he did also think the white looked nice standing out on top of all that warm dark grey underneath.

"Really?" He questioned. Unsure if that was true or not, wanting her further explanation of it.

"Of course, it's why everyone gets married in white, and why girls in romance holos wear white on dates— or when they travel somewhere scary. It's a pretty basic part of symbolism in cinematography, and I've taken classes on that as an extracurricular interest, so I know what I'm talking about."

Galen has never really taken formal classes on anything. And if that was something taught galaxy wide he supposed it must be true. Juno did believe wholeheartedly in what she was saying as well. That idea did also fit into the holos he's seen so far.

"So because Leia wears white all the time, you don't like her?" He clarified. Although he was sure that wasn't the only reason, Leia did act rude to her.

"It's more of me just reading in-between the lines, most people can't do that, I bet she said some mean things about me after I left too."

She did, but Galen didn't want to tell her that. It would upset her further.

"... No." Awkwardly he responded.

"It's fine Galen," Juno reassured, putting a hand on his thigh, "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for hurting the Princess on part of my dignity. Even if the fantasy is nice, it's not worth the trouble you'd get into."

"Right." He hadn't even thought of hurting her.

"For a place that's supposed to be all— you know," she vaguely gestured with her hand. Galen didn't pick up on her meaning. "People are quite rude to sensible smart women like me."

"Is that why you prefer to stay in the ship?"

"Unfortunately." She sighed and crossed her arms. "Really I want to get away from this place— it's far better than the Empire here, but it's not what I've always dreamed of with you."

"Mind telling me those dreams of yours, maybe I'll be able to make one of them come true."

He always liked being able to do things for Juno— it was the least he could do for her after all she did for him.

"It's just women things." She began to explain to him. "I want to be able to wear something impractical and pretty and femmine, even though I don't think those kinds of things are for me, and you," she looked at him and genuinely smiled, "I want you in something dark and mysterious and masculine— like you used to wear."

For quite some time he hasn't worn anything he would describe as dark and mysterious. Only at the very beginning of their meetings had he done that.

He didn't exactly think of his outfits when he was Vader's apprentice were what she would have wanted to see him in. When they had first meant he wasn't the kindest to her. He remembered how rude he was, because he had been rude to every other pilot before her, but now he knew how to treat her. He was good now.

"Really— Like what? I'm not exactly a fashionista over here." Although he knew what kind of things he did and didn't like, and had always been given some freedom with that— he didn't think his idea of a sense of style, was like how Juno thought of a sense of style.

After all, she was always quite clear on the difference between men's and women's fashion. It would have been hard for him not to learn the difference.

"Or maybe I could be in something matching your dark outfits?" She suggested instead. "Something powerful looking thats black, and tight, and sleek and long with a cape or hood."

He didn't exactly have an opinion of what she wore, but he felt like these outfits she was described had a sort of special meaning to her.

"Whatever you'd like."

"Really Galen," she gave a short airy laugh, "Don't you want me to show off my long legs for you?"

"I wouldn't not like that." He told her.

She smiled at him in return.

* * *

The next morning passed by normally— Galen trained lightly in the morning, ate breakfast alone, then returned to the ship and talked to Juno for a short while.

The semi-regular pattern he had gotten into was broken by a meeting with Fulcrum.

He had sensed her approach in the hall of the base as he was going to visit Kota, but he had just assumed she would be passing by, until she began speaking to him.

"Greetings Knight Marek." She said, with a slight nod of her head.

"Fulcrum." He greeted in return.

"Mind joining me outside for a sparring session? I've heard you picked the same grip and double sabers as I did."

_She has the exact same fighting style as him?_ That was one hell of a coincidence for both of Vader's apprentices to have the same style, seeing as that had been something Starkiller picked out himself.

Come to think of it, Vader had seemed a bit displeased at his choice at the time all those years ago. Galen never really got why his former master hadn't liked his choice.

Perhaps being reminded of his previous apprentice had upset him.

"Sure. I haven't trained with anyone recently." Galen answered her.

Not since Vader was first captured anyway. Kota's been a bit down lately for no better terms, and there wasn't exactly anyone else out there that he could train with besides Proxy, but he had outgrown the droid's programming a while ago.

"This way then."

As they walked through the hallways together Galen thought of the things that had transpired the night before.

Last night was still on his mind.

It was hard to get the memory of Princess Leia and what she said out of his thoughts. Even if he couldn't say he hated Leia, it was completely uncalled for, for her to say that they should break up out of nowhere— His opinion of her definitely faltered a bit because of that.

Perhaps he was showing a bit of protectiveness over Juno right now, he was sure she would like that even if she often insists she can take care of herself.

Fulcrum seemed sensible enough to talk about this.

"Do you happen to know why someone wouldn't want me to be with Juno?" He asked.

"Who's Juno?" Fulcrum questioned.

He supposed she wouldn't know her— he also supposed that meant she didn't really have the answer he was looking for, but it was a bit too late to stop now.

"I'm dating her." He said, because calling her his girlfriend always felt weird and childish.

"I see." She said and frowned. "Most likely that's someone who strongly believes in all the Jedi's rules. Before you were born, the Jedi Order did not allow its members any attachments of any kind. That meant no dating."

Galen had known that fact. Vader had taught him about the rules of the Jedi, although it was always to insult them.

"Would I even be considered a Jedi then?" He asked.

He was probably a sorry excuse for a Jedi in her eyes— he and Kota actually. Despite the fact that Fulcrum did not call herself a Jedi, she was more like one than the two of them. She was that calm and collected idea of a Jedi he always imagined— Strong in the light side of the force and even toned in voice and mind.

"The Jedi now are far different now than what the order stood for." Fulcrum told him, instead of saying he wasn't really a Jedi.

It was implied however. That much he understood.

"Sorry."

"It's a good change." She said, and did not elaborate further.

* * *

The outside air of Dantooine was warm, the sky was clouded with grey.

He hoped they wouldn't have an audience for this.

For now at least, it appeared that they would not. Most people were inside the base, or off near the shipyard— not wandering around outside the back empty fields.

"I assume you know not to actually try and kill me?" She asked in a lightly joking manner. "Or to use lighting?"

"Sure."

They stood apart, a few meters away from one another.

Fulcrum held her two lightsabers in her hands and took a short bow, then ignited her blades holding them in a defensive position— they were a colorless white.

He put one foot forward in a more aggressive stance and opened his own blue blades.

Despite standing at a defense, Fulcrum made the first move and rushed forward.

It was a hard duel, not similar at all to the ones he's had with Vader.

While Vader was pure untamed power, Fulcrum was quick moves and sudden changes of strategy. He could get in attacks on her, but she always appeared to have some kind of backup plan.

She also happened to play _dirty._

What ended the battle was not a lightsaber move at all, but rather Fulcrum's foot hitting him in the stomach and throwing him off balance, sending him to the ground in one move.

"You did good." Fulcrum said to him, somehow quickly regaining her breath, and turning her sabers off.

"I lost." He panted, deactivating his own lightsabers and picking himself up off the ground.

"It's not all about winning or losing the fight." She responded.

That was a very Jedi thing to say. He thought. _Although, now that he was thinking of it—_

"You… rejected the Jedi, right?"

"I did." She didn't seem to be upset at that fact.

"Why?" It was a question he's always been meaning to ask. He never understood that— even if the Jedi in the past has a few distasteful rules, she's so much more like a Jedi then he and Kota are.

And Kota had seemed pretty upset at her admission of that, although he was a bit more understanding of it, somehow.

"As I said before, the Jedi used to be much different before now. What I have against the Jedi is nothing against you, nor any other of the Jedi that exist now."

Galen hadn't known Fulcrum had feelings of distaste towards the Jedi Order. Ones so strong that even now she refused to call herself one.

_I had promised myself Starkiller,_ Vader had said to him days ago._ That you would not become another Ahsoka Tano._

But what did that mean? Galen wondered. And why had Vader said that?

"Could you explain it further?" He asked her.

"Sit down, and I'll give you the short version," She began, and sat on the grass, Galen followed suit. Fulcrum took a few months to gather herself before she began. "The Jedi council thought I did something I didn't, when I was sixteen. I was on trial for execution and no one believed me. If it weren't for my master who spent days tracking down the real culprit— and stood by my side when no one else did— I would have died. I truly wanted to stay with him, he meant a lot to me, but I couldn't stand the Jedi Council and their agenda and arrogance, and the Jedi's rules. So I left."

This was a very different way of speaking of the Jedi that he's heard from Kota and Vader.

With Vader, he had nothing but bad words for everyone and everything; with Kota, he had nothing but good words, even for Vader himself. But Fulcrum— she was the middle ground it appeared. Or at least, she wasn't shoving her opinion down his throat, she was just telling him a story and letting him decide things for himself.

Galen looked down at the grass he was sitting on.

He wanted to say,_ sorry for your loss,_ but it was hard to grieve for someone that was very much still alive. It wouldn't be great if when he said sorry she felt him not meant it.

"You don't have to say anything. And if it makes you feel any better, the culprit ended up being my best friend."

_How was that supposed to make him feel any better?_ He frantically thought.

She smiled at his reaction then said:

"My bad, I got my sense of humor from my late master too."

That did sound like a kind of humor Vader would like, if he was ever capable of liking such things.

"It's fine." He responded.

Her face suddenly dropped from that playful smile, she looked as if she was thinking deeply about something for a few moments before she spoke again.

"Do you want me to tell you about him?"

No— Was the obvious answer to that.

He really didn't want to hear about Vader any more. It felt like his life revolved around that man. But if he said no, he might look suspicious, somehow.

"If you want too." He said, because if he lied she would be able to pick up on that through the force.

She took that answer as an okay to proceed.

"He never wanted a padawan." It was a harsh beginning to a story. "Apparently he thought I was going to be his own master's new padawan, but the council had other ideas— they had also decided to send us on a mission to rescue Jabba's child, it didn't exactly put him in a good mood. And that was my first day with him, my first mission."

Piece by peace she let him slowly take everything in.

"I lived through the Jedi purge, because of his teachings. He didn't teach like the Jedi of the order should have. He was angry, impulsive, and reckless— nothing that a Jedi should be. I wouldn't have traded him for anyone else in the whole galaxy."

That sounded like Vader, but at the same time it didn't.

"One moment he was there, I saw him the day before the purge, there was an emergency on Coruscant he told me, he'd be back soon. Then he just— wasn't there anymore."

That sounded sudden. As if Vader hadn't even known the Jedi purge was going to happen.

Maybe now he was getting Why Kota was so very insistent of separating the time Vader had been a Jedi, from the present.

Galen actually felt bad, that she didn't know.

But some fates are worse than death.

Still, he did not know what it meant to be like her in Darth Vader's eyes.

"Thanks for sharing." He said.

Fulcrum blinked a few times, quickly getting rid of watery eyes.

"No problem."

* * *

It was in the late afternoon when his conlink beeped.

_Meet me at conference room 2. Third floor._

The short message from Draven read. It offered no explanation for the reason of the order.

Galen had a strange feeling about this. Not necessarily a bad one, it wasn't a warning, it felt more akin to the thick air before the start of a lightning storm. Something important was about to happen.

* * *

The blue light of a holo map behind Draven framed his dark olive green jacket and pale face as Galen entered the small room. He didn't acknowledge his entrance immediately, because he was looking down intensely at a small group of papers.

Actual _physical papers._

Galen's never seen them in person before. Mostly, these days they were used for the arts and not for practical reasons. However he had a good idea that this wasn't some art thing.

"Good afternoon Knight Marek." The General said, looking up from the papers he had on the table that separated them.

"Afternoon." Galen answered him, shutting the door behind him. "Why'd you call for me."

Draven neatly folded his hands behind his back.

"You know what I think?" He began, getting right to the point. "I think you could get something more out of Vader than I ever could. That information we got, don't get me wrong it was good. "But you got that," he gestured with his hand, "Thing going on with him like Fulcrum did."

This was about Vader then. It appeared that Draven must have held the same feeling of uselessness for the interrogations.

"You mean an apprenticeship? Trust me, that means nothing really." He could see how someone would think that, but he wasn't about to explain all the differences between a Sith and a Jedi padawan, and how they got trained. He hardly ever even saw Vader, while padawans usually always stuck to their master's side.

"You'd think that." Draven said with a nod of his head. "The Rebellion has a lotta rules about how we can handle prisoners and the like, of course a lot of them make sense and are there because their helpful, but really now, certain cases should get certain passes based on what we know about that person."

He was talking about breaking the rules to hurt Vader, most likely. Still he had to ask, assumptions no matter how likely could be dangerous.

"What's it you're getting at?"

"I can make things go off, for a little while, believe me when I say there's no one in the Rebellion that isn't willing to turn a blind eye for a second or two if it means Vader's going to be on the other end of it."

It was a tempting thing to even consider.

He probably shouldn't give into revenge but, he could learn what he wanted. If he was a clone or the original. Get that information, and perhaps a bit more, then act like he had been spending time with Juno if anyone asked where he was.

"I see you've got that look in your eye."

"I'm listening." He responded.

"That's what I like to hear Marek."

Galen's seen what Vader looked like, Dreven obviously has too. Pain isn't going to cause him to give up anything. There isn't anything he or anyone else can do to him that hasn't already happened before and left it's permanent mark.

"So, what— you think letting me in there to rough him up is going to do anything? Vader can take a lot. I might kill him before he gives up anything."

Not that he would mind killing Vader, but Galen spared his life to begin with to get information. It would be counterproductive at this point to take his life.

"No, not like that, not that particular rule. That would be noticeable. As I said before, the Rebellion's got these rules about treating prisoners, I'll just assume you know all them. It's not about physically hurting him— more about what you say to him." Dreven pushed the physical papers further across the table between them. "Not sure how many details about Vader's past you know, but I'm sure a few unkind dirty threats could go a long way in his case. Although it didn't exactly break our rules— using Fulcrum against him was a bit of a dirty trick. I figured other things like that could do it."

Galen pulled the papers to himself and looked through them.

It wasn't just filled with more specific details of Vader's past, but notes by Draven on how he could use them against him.

Most of them he immediately categorized in his head into the, _pretend I did not read and never think about ever again place._ Hutts were always so distasteful. Other things he could see might lead to places.

"What do you think?" Draven asked.

"I can't use all of this but—"

"Why not? If it'll make him talk and no one will ever know."

But there's a line you don't cross. Funny enough, it was in fact Vader that had taught him what that line was. It had been one moral subject he was quite strict in, besides things relating to the Empire and Sith, Everything else he usually let Starkiller think whatever he would like about it.

Perhaps he was already crossing a few moral lines by seriously considering breaking the Rebellion's rules while being one of their most trusted members but, the thought of threatening that or using it against even Vader was a bit stomach churning.

Maybe should cross that line specifically_ because_ Vader had taught him not to do so.

_But was it worth it?_

If Vader has taught him that it was wrong, and his former Master had been wrong about everything— could it possibly be that bad? It was bad, of course, but perhaps it was not as bad as his Master had drilled into his head.

He'd have to ask someone else to give their opinion of the subject, but it would be hard to do that. They would have to be someone he trusted.

"The aftermath of doing this. I'd be in a lot of trouble if anyone found out."

"Vader won't say anything. He's not that type. Not like anyone would exactly believe him if he did, nor does he know exactly what the Rebellion's rules are about treating people like him. So it's not like he'd bring it up anyway." The man expertly reassured all of Galen's concerns.

"Are you sure? This isn't something you can just be half positive of. I don't want to be a lackey caught in the middle of someone else's plan again."

Really, Galen _wanted_ to do this, he _needed_ to know if he were a clone or not, but there were a lot of ifs about the situation. There were a lot of things he still had to think about.

"Kid, listen to me, the dark lord over there didn't even bother to mention he couldn't eat anything were we giving him— he probably would have starved to death sooner— do you really think he's going to mention what could very easily just be another one of your little arguments turned sour?"

Galen hadn't known Vader was having any difficulty doing something as simple as eating. It was odd, to think Darth Vader even needed to do that to begin with.

It was also a bit exposing to think this man had heard every word of every conversation the two of them had ever had.

"When do you think you can get the blindspot open for me?" Galen asked.

"Anytime you'd like."

Despite basically agreeing to this, he still had questions. Still, he was unsure of the morals behind this action.

"Then I'll tell you when, if I decide to do this. There are some things I have to consider first."

* * *

"It's good to see you again, Galen." Juno greeted as Galen walked into the ship's common room, he had come here directly after his conversation with Draven.

"Sorry I just, am busy handling you know who and things related to that."

He hasn't been able to visit her as often as he would like, for as long as he'd like. Most of the time, they only saw one another late at night. In the mornings she was always asleep when he woke up. Then in the afternoons he spent time with Kota or Fulcrum— or trained in the ship's training room. And in the evenings he dealt with Vader.

Juno gestured for him to sit down on the rounded couch next to her.

"Oh. How's that going?" She asked.

He took that seat by her side.

"It's..." Usually Galen avoided talking about Vader with her. He had hurt her too— he tried to force choke her to death before their final battle, and he figured it would be for the best to keep her out of it because of that. But he decided to tell her the truth, this was important. "I just got a hard choice to make. I can probably get it out of Vader— if I'm a clone or not but, that would mean breaking a few of the Rebellion's rules, but there's a lot of people that wouldn't exactly mind that."

"Galen, this is Vader you're talking about. Neither of us are strangers towards how the Empire treats prisoners— or to how Vader is dreadful to his own people. You shouldn't feel bad for doing something that will give you answers, and if it will mean the two of us could leave all this behind together sooner..." She let the sentence's meaning hang.

"Yeah, there's just, some details that would be hard to use, it makes me feel weird." Deliberately he avoided telling her those details. He doesn't exactly how she would react to them, the subjects never been brought up before in this particular context— but just based on how she disliked him speaking of the more gruesome details of his missions, he figured she would feel the same about this.

She gently put her hand on his thigh.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but you know I worry about how you get with him."

"This isn't some prisoners syndrome." He reassured her. Besides if something like that was happening Vader was the one on the other side of the equation now.

"Then, what is it exactly that's stopping you?"

_The details— The uncertainty if this would even work, his own morals._

Galen had known basic things about Vader's past before, but the extra details of it made it seem worse. None of it excused Vader for what he did— nothing ever could, but it was still harsh to read. Or maybe it was harsh specifically because of what Draven had written in relation to it.

It would be hard to explain it to her, all things considered.

Juno didn't even like talking about these things ever and that made it all the more harder.

"Are you alright Galen? You have this look on your face."

"Don't worry," he reassured. "I'm fine."

He didn't like when Juno worried about him— she often liked to worry about him, although it kind of did feel nice to be someone another person was concerned about.

"Okay so, Vader he—" Then he suddenly stopped. He shouldn't be telling her this, he second guessed himself again. She doesn't like talking about these kinds of things.

Juno looked at him with raised eyebrows. It felt bad to disappoint her, but it was for her own comfort in the end.

"Sorry, I really, really shouldn't say." Galen told her.

"Top secret and all?"

There was a tinge of displeasure in the force.

_Oh._ He realized. She might be referencing what happened with senator Leia yesterday. He didn't want her to think it had anything to do with the princess dressed in white.

"No, just—bad. I think."

"You... think?"

Thinking more about it, some of Juno's favorite romance holos included that as a part of their romantic fantasy. More specifically, often it was included as a part of bringing a man and a woman together, it was a part of them learning to love someone they had previously hated. Or at least it was adjacent to that. If people fantasized about it— then that had to mean something. Although he could exactly articulate what.

Galen then thought that he was probably just overthinking everything. He was just getting the morals Vader taught him confused with the ones that actually mattered again.

And what really mattered was learning if he was a clone or not.

"Yeah. I think I got it all figured out now." He said, a bit more sure of himself.

Juno was right. Galen thought. He did get weird and confused when dealing with his former master, and now that was encroaching on the scarce few minutes he was able to spend with Juno nowadays. The love of his life. No matter what anyone said, that's what she was and what she would always be.

Juno gave a confused look at that response. Completely unaware of what was going on through Galen's head.

"Anyways, let's talk about something else."

"Sorry, yeah." He apologized, it would be for the best to move on. He was glad he didn't have to make the awkward subject transition himself. "So how's everything for you hanging out at the base?"

"It's a bit strange for me, being in the Rebellion after all those years in the Empire, but overall I definitely think I've been doing a lot better than before, especially now that you're here."

He smiled at that.

"Thanks I— same for you." He stumbled through his words. It was a bit awkward for him sometimes, doing things that couples were supposed to do.

"Now that we are together privately, and for once Proxy is nowhere to be seen..?"

Galen smiled back at her, getting her idea.

After all, she never liked explicitly voicing these types of things. And she didn't need to finish that sentence for him to understand, at this point into their relationship he got her meaning.

It was a bit soon after he was having an internal debate with himself, but this always made him feel better— or at least different. Juno always liked spending time together in this way after anything emotionally big happened. It brought them together more she felt.

_Although they were in the common room right now, it was still a good time for it,_ Galen thought.

They kissed, and for a moment it was nice, then he had a notion in his head, a sudden dark intrusive thought he thought he had banished from his mind beforehand. He thought he had debated with himself enough and come to a conclusion on the subject, but the back of his mind had other ideas— as it said to him in what was supposed to be a moment just about Juno and him:

_Vader did this too, was kissed, but it wasn't wanted._

Quickly he broke away mortified at that thought. But Juno moments after that went in for another kiss— he had to gently put his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from coming back in. She took to that suggestion easy enough, letting his hands stop her.

"Why are you stopping me?" Juno asked him.

He sensed her annoyance through the force, and apologized internally.

It was stupid that Vader was somehow even ruining his alone time with her.

"Maybe some other time— I'm sorry, just— not now."

She let out a sigh.

"This was supposed to be our time, but it's okay, I'm sure you just need some time for yourself before coming back to me."

"Sorry." He said, this time out loud— although it was far less sincere than he wanted it to sound.

"It's okay." Juno responded. "I just can't wait for all this to be over with."

"Then we can go wherever we want to." Galen said, ending the idea they've spoken about to one another time and time again.

"Yes." She smiled, but it looked false.

There was this uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Where's Proxy headed off to?" Galen asked her, hoping to break the tension. Usually he always has something to say in any situation.

"Oh, he appears to hang out with a group of these other droids, all different kinds."

"So he's made some friends?"

"I don't know Galen, I didn't really pay attention to it."

Through the force he could feel her aggravation. Her frustration. It might be for the best if he left her alone for the moment.

"I'll be meditating in the training room."

"Of course, you go do that."

* * *

Although nothing had changed between the two of them, the information Galen now knew about Darth Vader felt like it changed things, like he couldn't look at him the same.

His former master sat there on that cot, and didn't look at Galen when he entered.

"Hi, Vader." He said. Then instantly regretted it.

Immediately, despite not being able to use the force and not looking at Galen when he had spoken, Vader picked up on the fact that something was very off. He straightened his back and turned to face him.

"What happened." He started— sounding like half a demand and half a question.

"What? I didn't say anything except hi."

"You never say hi to me."

Galen simply stood there staring at Vader in response. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't want ask him any of it. Too many things right now were conflicting in his head for him to make sense of any of it.

"Why are you looking at me like that." Vader asked.

"No, it's nothing."

This was Darth Vader, he was thinking about— talking to, nothing changed that.

Galen took a deep breath before talking.

"I've just come here to ask what I ask every single time before I bring you in."

"... I see." Vader said looking away for a few moments before returning his gaze, he didn't look like he believed that.

"So?"

"I don't have an answer for you."

Really, he's not sure why he expected anything different.

Vader was still eyeing him suspiciously.

Even though Vader couldn't use the force, he felt like his former master could see directly into his head.

"I'm just… waiting for Kota. Now."

"Are you sure."

"Yes. I'm sure."

For a minute longer they were together in silence except for the hum of the ray shield and the much quieter breathing of whatever type of respirator Vader had on. The silence was broken by a question.

"How is Lady Tano?" Vader asked.

"She's fine."

Then the two returned to that uncomfortable nothingness.

If Kota noticed anything weird between the two of them, he did not voice it.

* * *

Nothing new was learned this time either. And Draven didn't push the threat of Fulcrum, for some reason.

Afterwards Kota and Galen returned him to his cell, as usual.

But unlike usual, it appeared that Kota wanted to share a few words with Vader. To Galen, they appeared to come out of nowhere.

"You stay there, and keep your _mouth shut_ about the boy. He's had enough with you." Kota told Vader as he put him behind the ray shield.

"Still trying to fool my apprentice into believing he is a Jedi I see." Vader responded.

Where was this coming from all of a sudden? Galen thought.

"I am not your apprentice. I haven't been for a very long time." Galen said. Usually Vader didn't refer to him as his apprentice— unless that was something he did all the time around his back.

"You will never truly be a Jedi." Vader began to explain. "They think one drop of the dark side will corrupt and ruin you. One unpurged emotion will ruin your presence permanently. You are as much of a Jedi as I am. Both of you."

"That's not true." Kota replied shaking his head.

Kota had taught him about the Jedi— things that he had actually experienced in the order. And while Fulcrum did have the opinion that the Jedi were stricter in the past, that didn't mean he wasn't one now. Fulcrum had said as much about that.. The definition of groups sometimes change over time.

Galen was a Jedi. Maybe not like the old ones, but he was something new.

"Haven't you learned you can't win me over to your side yet? I'm no longer your slave that you can tell whatever lies you want." Galen stated.

"I would never own someone." Vader spoke with venom.

Perhaps that one was a poor choice of words on his part.

Especially after what he had learned in the more specific details of Vader's past. Vader would never think of him _like that_, but he wasn't exactly ever good or kind or fair to him ever.

_"Fine._ You wouldn't." He agreed to Vader's statement, but did not let up on his stern tone. "But you did use me for your own gain, to try and kill the Emperor, to destroy the Rebellion."

"That is simply what Sith do."

Vader was as irritating as ever. Excusing his actions with the fact that he's a Sith.

"And you wonder why he doesn't like you." Interjected Kota, crossing his arms.

"I'm sick of you. And your _lies._" Galen said.

How could he ever of been that person willing to do anything for Fulcrum. Helping her because it was the right thing to do and not because he wanted something in return.

Now Vader was overly possessive, cruel and hellbent on ripping every good thing Galen had away from him.

He couldn't even leave Juno alone because she had something to do with him.

"I was not lying when I said that is how the Sith operate."

"Not about that." He said, and began to pace. "About Juno— you and everyone else…"

He stopped pacing.

If he did what Draven asked, he could be done with Vader, and with everyone on the base. Vader will have lost, for once.

His former master was looking up at him, waiting for him to continue his sentence. Kota stood there with his arms crossed heavily leaning onto one foot in silence.

Galen left the cell.

* * *

The next morning, Galen informed Draven to do the blackout tonight.

He's made his choice.

It would be easiest, if it was before his usuals interrogation session, and if Kota and Fulcrum took him in for questioning after— he told Draven that.

At seven hundred hours then. The response message from Draven read. You have half a standard hour. Make it count.

* * *

"You're nervous about something." Fulcrum said to him, interrupting his morning meditation. "You should probably tell me about it."

"Why would I do that?" Galen looked up at her from the grassy ground where he sat.

"Because, it's how my master always made me feel better about things, I figured it would work for you too."

Now that didn't exactly encourage him. No matter how many stories of him being nice she told. Galen was done with him even if it meant making Fulcrum feel a bit bad.

"No thanks." He responded, trying to appear nice.

Galen wondered what Juno would think of him for spending so much time with Fulcrum. It really felt like he spent more time with her than with his own partner sometimes.

"Well, I'll just have to sit here and meditate with you then." She sat down on the ground across from him and crossed her legs. "The Jedi quite like doing it often, and it has merit, but it can't solve everything."

Obviously. But Kota had taught him light side meditation did help with calming emotions. It did the exact opposite as dark side meditating. Even if when he touched the light it felt overly cold and tingled his senses into static like pinpricks.

"I didn't think it did."

"I meant emotion wise. You should talk to someone. Or text— if it would be more comfortable you for you like that."

But he couldn't talk to anyone about this, or he would get in serious trouble. No matter how many people hated Vader, they followed and believed in the Rebellion's rules for a reason.

Galen has had anxiety before missions before. In the very early days, those feelings would eat him from the inside out and keep him awake for far too long. It felt similar to that. Just a bit more jittery. Likely because he knows he's going to be doing something he should not be doing. Going against orders always felt bad.

"I'll be dealing with it soon. After that I'll be fine." He said.

Very soon, he would have to make a choice.

* * *

There weren't any guards by the door.

Galen Marek stood there, looking at that stark white door, for far longer than he should have.

It was nerve racking, standing here having agreed that he would do it but, knowing if he did not, no one would exactly know. He could just say it didn't work, he didn't even have to visit Vader at all.

But he _needed_ to know if he was a clone or not.

If not for his sake, then for Juno's. She had loved Galen so very much, helped him grow, she did everything for him. Even now unsure if he was the original, she treated him with kindness and love and admiration. Gave him the same respect she gave him at the chance he might be that first man she had learned to love over the course of a few weeks.

He loved her too— although he knew he probably shouldn't, not because Jedi shouldn't love, but because he might not be that man she was assigned to be a pilot that year ago. Even if at times it felt like he had known her forever.

She deserved to know. He was doing this _for her._

It would not be the first time he broke some of his own beliefs and morals for her sake.

Galen entered the cell.

The sharp hiss of the door lifting announced his arrival.

Darth Vader did not turn to face him, still sitting on that cot as he always choose to do— seemingly unbothered by the noise of his entrance.

It felt wrong to be here.

The best way to start would probably be to argue as they always did. Although, this time he should put a bit more pressure on things.

It might even be easy to do.

_"Skywalker."_ Galen addressed him.

Vader instantly turned his head at that. Galen's only ever called him that once before, and that had only been in response to Vader using Galen's Sith name.

"What's gotten into you this time." His former Master asked in an insulting tone.

Galen ignored that question.

Perhaps he should at least give Vader a chance first. Before he did this. To at least partly ease that part of his subconscious— the one who kept telling him how bad this all was, was going to be.

_For Juno._ He told himself.

"Am I the original?" He asked, at this point he hardly needed to finish the sentence for Vader to get his meaning.

"You already know what I am going to say to that."

And Vader fails that chance to avoid this.

_Not that he even knew he had a chance to begin with._ His mind hissed back.

This was a different feeling or wrong when he went against Vader's orders, from when Juno came back for him— when he first defied his master's orders— when he joined the Rebellion.

Galen took a deep breath.

_Steady now._

It probably wouldn't be great if he caused another Vader incident— but what if Draven said worked? It would be worth it.

It had to be, or_ else._

"Alright. Let's see about that." Galen responded. Then he deactivated the ray-shield and approached the cot he always sat on.

Vader must have immediately read that move as a threatening action— he crossed his remaining arm across his chest, and sat all the way back against the wall. If it were not for that collar around his neck, he was sure Vader would have tucked his chin against his chest.

"Didn't your Jedi Master tell you to stay behind the ray shield?" Vader asked, voicing some of his discomfort with Galen's move.

"He's not exactly here right now." Galen said, taking a few more steps towards Vader. Then he told him, "I have another question for you."

Vader looked up at him, but did not verbally respond to that.

Galen looked down at Vader and thought—

_I can't do this._

In the time before he was able to rationalize it, but now he couldn't.

He knew it was a moral taught by Vader, he knew it was stupid of him to put that above himself and Juno, he knew this might be the only chance to put more pressure on Vader in order to learn the truth. But— he simply couldn't.

_Sorry Juno._ He thought. The answer would just have to remain out of reach.

No matter how much he hated Vader._ He couldn't possibly ever threaten too—_

Galen took a few steps back from Vader, who was still looking up at him from where he sat.

He never really felt okay watching those holos.

"What was your question?" Vader asked him with knitted brows.

"I changed my mind." Galen answered.

"I see."

At the very least Vader didn't push on the subject like how he pushed with everything else. Perhaps he knew something was off.

He left, without saying another word.

Galen was far too weak sometimes.

At least, that is what he _thought_ this was.

* * *

_He didn't give me anything._ Galen messaged Draven, lying.

_Sorry kid, it was worth a shot._ The man replied.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be handling Vader at this time?" Juno asked him when he entered the ship's common room far earlier than he usually did. It was hardly even the evening.

Galen really didn't want to talk about this now.

"Yeah, Kota and someone else are handling it today." He answered her.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous? You are after all the only person who can defeat him."

"It's fine. Vader hasn't tried anything."

"If you insist." She said in that crisp core world's accent. "Well now that we have an extra two hours or so to ourselves, how about we do something a bit more than usual and to make up for last night— if you know what I mean."

Disappointing her three times wasn't exactly on his list of things to do— even if one of those things wasn't something she knew about as of yet.

It would be the least he could do for her. For everything.

And it happened to feel quite nice as well.

"Sure." He responded.

* * *

Yesterday was awful.

Today at least couldn't be as bad as yesterday, and that was the only thing Galen could look forward to.

Instead of going out for morning training, he waited in the common room for Juno to wake up. He figured now would be a good time to actually have a breakfast with her seeing as he always wanted to do that but never waited for her before. It was also things that couples were supposed to do he was pretty sure.

And he figured this would be a nice romantic touch on the night they had before.

She wasn't exactly a late riser, getting up at around eight hundred hours, but it was late compared to the three hours earlier Galen usually woke up at.

There wasn't exactly anything to do on the ship at this time where Juno was asleep. It felt different to be in the ship where there was no noise.

Proxy must have been of doing whatever it was he does. Taking to his friends perhaps— Galen would like to speak with him about that one day. It was nice seeing his droid getting a little bit of independence. He was surprised Proxy's programming was capable of doing that.

"Hey there handsome." Juno greeted drawing him from his thoughts, still in her nightwear. "I'm surprised to see you here at this time."

"I just decided to wait for you to get up today. I wanted to eat breakfast with you."

Her face lit up at hearing that.

"Let me go change into something a bit more appropriate then I'll go out with you."

Breakfast was nice with her.

* * *

Galen entered Vader's cell later on in the day as he usually did.

"You weren't here yesterday." Immediately Vader told him.

Although it was not a question, it was obvious Vader wanted an answer.

"I was busy. My life doesn't revolve around you— no matter how much you think it does." He responded.

"That is_ not_ who I believe your life revolves around."

Galen furrowed his brows.

It was hard to think of who else Vader would think his life centered around. Certainly it wasn't the Emperor.

"Who?" Galen questioned.

"Do you really have to ask me that?"

It took only a moment for Galen to realize he meant Juno.

He let out a sigh through his nose, showing his exasperation.

"Can you just stop it with her already." Really, Galen was getting awful sick of him talking about her. Vader really sounded obsessed with her sometimes.

Galen shouldn't have showed up here early.

"Not until you are capable of understanding." Vader responded to him.

"Of understanding how you want to manipulate me into getting rid of my one true love so you can control me again." Galen further elaborated on.

"As long as she lives, you will never be under your own control."

Galen clenched his fists at that statement.

"I won't let you take away my love, and I'm_ done_ with this conversation." He told his former master through gritted teeth. Even with him behind that ray-shield and stripped of everything that made him Vader, his words were still threatening. They were worrisome to hear.

But it appeared that Vader had other ideas, and he took Galen's words as a cue to start monologuing. However he proceeded to turn into a much different direction then Galen had anticipated.

"If your relationship is made of nothing but performative affection, can you really call it love? If the only thing you two ever do alone is have—"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence Vader." Galen interrupted, not letting his former master speak any further. "How kriffing dare you even say that. Even _think_ that!" He raised his voice— at a shout now.

The reaction to that, was immediate.

Vader didn't like it when people raised their voices. That much was obvious. From how he reacted to that in interrogation sessions to now. Ironic, seeing as he was a part of the Empire's military where shouting orders were all but uncommon.

The only time Galen's ever seen Vader himself shout in the decade he's known him, was a few days ago in the interrogation room— He had been a complete mess then.

"Fine." Vader backed down from his previous rant almost immediately.

But Vader's submission was not enough to dissipate Galen anger. He was still boiling over with steam.

He was upset at himself for not being able to get the information he wanted. For being too soft.

To hi it felt like everyone was always on his back about Juno it felt like. He was sick of it.

"What the hell is it with you." He continued, not wanting Vader to get another response in— and wanting to prove Vader wrong. "Why do you say bad things about Juno all of the time. She's the reason I'm such a better person, if it weren't for her— I would have never have joined the Rebellion, or went against your orders. Is that why you keep taking down about her—because you know she's the reason I fell into the light!?"

Vader fell into silence at that. His face turned away from his former apprentice voice.

More than anything else, Galen felt like Vader was shutting his mouth only because he didn't want to have another ridiculous breakdown in front of him.

Galen felt like he was running himself dry. His teeth and feelings were bared. His hands clenched into fists at his side. His anger was visible and palpable in the air around him.

And Vader refused to even _look_ at him. His own apprentice.

The only noise that filled the room was the red ray-shield that separated the two, and Vader's uneven breath.

Breaking the tense quiet was Vader's unusually steady but quiet voice.

"You've killed thousands of innocents. And the Rebellion trusted you and forgave you." He said, apparently dropping their previous conversation.

Or— Galen thought, Vader was leading into something— trying to trap him with his own words.

But Galen would not let his former master get away with that this time.

"I earned that forgiveness, you made me into that monster. It was all your fault. How can you possibly blame me for what _you made me do?_" It was almost hard for Galen to hear his own voice over the pound of his angered heart.

"You've missed the point."

"And what exactly is that point, if it matters, how about you actually tell me for once?"

Vader took a moment before responding to that, when he spoke it was with slow, deliberate words.

Galen had to control himself from speaking over him.

"If I did exactly what you and the other Rebels wanted, if I gave up all the information I knew about the Empire, they would forgive me for everything I have done, just as they forgave you. You wouldn't get to kill me."

"No. They wouldn't." He half laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement, shaking his head. "You're nothing like me." He pointed down at the ground with his index finger. "You don't want to be a rebel and fight against the Empire, you don't want to make the galaxy better for everyone, you're just in it for yourself. All you want is power, just like the Emperor."

Now, Vader finally turned to look at him. His face was blotted unevenly with red.

"Didn't you just tell me— the reason you did all of that wasn't because you were good or wanted to do good. It wasn't because you wanted to help people. It was because you wanted to help Juno— and that was it?"

Galen unclenched his fists. Let his mouth open from its tense clench.

_He did say that._

His anger was a bucket of boiling water, suddenly thrown into the open air on a freezing winter's night— frozen before it even hit the ground.

Vader continued:

"You think she's the brightest spot in your heart but, my spot of darkness was exactly that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's so funny." Spoke Vader in a tone that let him know he really didn't think it was funny. "That I was bad for doing what every single Jedi that escaped the purge ended up doing. I truly did fail you. Not because you turned against the Empire, but because you've become blind to your own actions and thoughts. You became someone else's fantasy and you don't even realize it."

"I am not blind." Galen retorted. He refused to let Vader confuse his emotions and thoughts— even if he had a fourth of a point. "If there's anyone who's blind it's you, the person who can't even talk about his past without it being in third person."

He could tell his former master wanted to give some sort of retort to that, but he kept his thoughts to himself with this matter.

"Perhaps you should stop speaking to me. Talk to someone else who isn't that pilot." Vader crossed his left arm over his chest and touched the right side of his face.

"I am not taking any advice from you." Galen stated.

"Then stand there in silence, and think for once."

_Think about it._ Leia told him.

"I'm thinking." He said even though he wasn't, and the two of them fell into a tense silence.

When Kota arrived to help bring Vader in. He looked like he could taste the tension in the air.

"You've gotta stop coming in here early boy." Kota said. "Not good for either of you."

* * *

General Draven told Darth Vader:

"Lucky for you, I have another new question today."

Vader did not look amused by that nor his fake cheerful attitude.

"The Black Sun, ever heard of it?" Draven asked.

"Yes." He cooperated.

Galen was surprised to hear that from him.

"Anything useful you would like to admit to knowing now, or should I start asking more specific questions."

Vader pressed his eyebrows together and grimised.

"I do not like him. Give me your questions."

Was all this in response to what he had told Vader before bringing him in? Galen wondered. Vader couldn't be serious about freely answering Draven's questions like that.

Even though this should be good, Galen couldn't help but feel uneasy considering the conversation they just had.

Would Vader really give up information just to try and prove a point?

"You just mentioned a_ him_. Care to explain who that is?"

"Xizor. A Falleen man."

For the entire session Vader continued to give Draven answers.

Galen couldn't believe it. He literally could not. Vader had to be lying about what he was saying.

Apparently neither could the other people who were watching this go down.

"Can either of you sense if he's telling the truth?" Bail Organa asked him.

"No. Not with that collar on. It blocks out the force both ways." Kota explained. "Makes it hard for me to even know where Vader is most of the time."

Vader after all those years in a mask did a pretty bad job at hiding his emotions— Galen didn't look like he was lying based on that, but still. One could never be too certain.

"Do you think he's lying?" Gaken asked Bail.

Bail put a hand to his chin, looking down for a moment then back up at the scene continuing in front of him.

"When I had talked to him two days before, he didn't want to answer questions, and he didn't want my kindness. If he's telling the truth it's not because of any reward system on our part."

While he didn't know the details of whatever Bail and Vader spoke of, he assumed it was about as pleasant as the ones Galen had with him.

"Yeah. He's certainly the talking type, but not the type that gives information." Kota agreed.

There was a reason Vader was willingly giving up information now, and it wasn't just because he disliked something— or someone, as he had just said.

"He said you would forgive him." Galen stated.

"Excuse me?" Kota exclaimed at hearing that.

Bail remained silent.

"Vader, just before I came in here, he said if he cooperated you would forgive him for everything. if he did what he was told— you would just, not actually give him a trial."

Like how you forgave me; he didn't add, but let the implication linger.

"So he's doing this just to prove a point? How very like him." Bail said. The force betrayed none of his emotions— That, or he simply did not feel anything compelling at the admission. "This very much works to our advantage."

That wasn't an answer to his half question. It was possible Bail was ignoring it on purpose. The thought of what Vader saying actually being true made knots in his stomach.

There was no way, what Vader said could be true.

"Would you forgive him?" Galen asked.

Bail let out a breathy laugh.

"If by some miracle he actually wanted to help the Rebellion and rejected the Empire completely, and somehow proved it— then I don't see why we should refuse the help. But I can assure you, just based on the few conversations I've had with him that won't be happening ever."

Galen blanched at his words.

"But— but you can't possibly do that— even consider doing that?" His voice grew a bit higher as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to distress you Knight Marek."

"You couldn't possibly let someone like him into the Rebellion."

Bail took a moment to think before responding.

"Last I checked, you did not exactly want to be here so that shouldn't matter. And that hypothetical isn't about forgiveness, if that's what you're worried about. It's strategy."

_What else was Vader right about._ Galen wondered, over and over again.

If that ever happened, Galen would kill Vader himself. No matter what the consequences of that action were.

Darth Vader would never leave here alive.

* * *

"Boy." Kota said putting a hand on Galen's arm when they returned to Vader's cell. "You really gotta stop talking to him."

"I just have a question." He responded.

Vader on the other hand appeared content in letting this conversation play out without his interference.

"We all have questions, but it's obvious we're not going to get them from his like this and now."

Galen wondered, what questions Kota could have possibly had for Vader— What he might have asked him, and if Kota was going through this same push and pull as he was.

"I_ know_ Kota."

"I suppose I can't exactly stop you then." His Jedi Master let go of his arm, and left the two of them alone.

Vader appeared to be waiting for Galen to speak first.

"You were right." Galen stated, still feeling a bit sick at that fact.

"You don't have to tell me that."

"Why would you tell me that anyways. Wouldn't it work to your advantage to keep that to yourself?"

"I have no intentions of cooperating." Vader answered. "You've missed the point. Again."

"What's the point then."

Bail had mentioned it too— that Vader was trying to tell him something with that action. That it was very like him to give up information just to prove his point.

"Think, about what you've done, what you're doing, and why people treat you the way they do."

"That doesn't exactly sound like something a Sith would say to his apprentice, so— you'll have to forgive me for not believing it at surface value or exactly getting it."

"I am saying all of this for your own sake— not for winning you back."

"Well I'm am not your _child,_ Vader. I don't need your life advice or… whatever it is you think you're doing. So stop acting like it."

Vader pressed his eyes closed tight together.

"I… would never think that." He responded.

Vader had hardly ever spoke to Galen more than what was necessary. He was always needlessly harsh and cruel. He betrayed him more times than he cared to count.

That response from him should be believable. But it wasn't.

_I had promised myself Starkiller—_

Vader had said to him, days ago.

"What am I to you?" Galen asked. Truly asked him— not demanded he answer in a stern tone.

"Why the sudden question?"

"Can you just answer me, for once."

"I suppose you are the same as Lady Tano."

_—That you would not become another Ahsoka Tano._

But what did it mean?

"Your former padawan." Galen began to say. "The one that for some reason you see as betraying your Empire, a better option then her finding out who you are?"

"That is quite the convoluted explanation. Just the first three words worked fine."

"Alright." Galen stated. If Vader wanted to play that game. "What is Tano to you?"

Vader blinked a few times then grimised at that. He was thinking of something, he knew Galen was going somewhere to this and no retort could stop that or lead him off track.

"My former apprentice." Answered Vader.

"Or, maybe something more than just padawan or apprentice." Galen elaborated on.

Vader was starting to get that certain look to him. The one he had a few days ago when he had gotten angry and somehow ended up in tears. His breaths were shorter, his cheeks and eyes dotted with red and his mouth forced into a wavering frown.

Galen really didn't want to see that kind out outburst from him up close and personal. Not when he just realized something.

Swiftly he turned around on his heels, and began to head out of the cell.

"Where are you going." Vader said the hoarseness of his throat apparent in his voice. "Don't you want your answer?"

Galen responded to him without turning around.

"I already got it."

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: You ever read that Vader one-shot comic where that blonde nurse is obsessed with Vader and in her mind turns him into this fantasy? That's Juno, except Juno is half mixed with a Wattpad romance OC, and she got the man

I do hope I wasn't too heavy handed with it. At times I felt like I was punching the reader in the face with the meaning

It's really the only interpretation I could make with a character like Juno in order to make her interesting and a believable person _without_ changing any of the cannon details of her and her story— unless I made Galen into the villain, and I do not want to do that.

A bit of a punch to nearly every single Juno/Galen story I've ever read— and to romances simmilar to that, and how their their actions are framed through the story. So their relationship _was_ heavily inspired from many other stories ive read in a backhanded sort of manner

(shout out 2 Wattpad lol)

I had a bit of a debate with myself, if I should alternate between Galen and Vader's perspective, or keep their perspectives separate. In the end I loved the mystery of only seeing one side of the story at a time too much, besides over 20K words for one singular chapter is ENOUGH. Vader can have the next chapter 4 himself


End file.
